Especiales La Maldición de la Gema
by El-Horus
Summary: Serie de Spin Off de mi otro fic, La Maldición de la Gema, sobre distintos personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia. Primer especial listo.
1. Especial de Narsha

Ya se que este especial lo anuncie hace dos meses, pero no hallaba como terminarlo debido a una laguna mental y que pase a eliminar el archivo por idiota, pero después de pasar un calvario, por fin tenemos un especial.

Sin mas preámbulos, el especial.

* * *

 **Especial de Narsha.**

* * *

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco después del incidente de Ice Crown y en uno de los gremios que participo en la contienda, Lamia Scale, una pequeña niña de largo y arreglado cabello morado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba adornado con varios broches, unos ojos grises como un par de perlas muy bien pulidas, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco decorado con corazones rosa pálido, una corbata de estilo pirata sujetado por un enorme broche azul rey y una pulsera de perlas en una de sus manos. Su mirada era fija y denotaba toda su inteligencia mientras abrazaba con fuerza un oso de felpa y se mantenía parada frente a un tablón de anuncios, en donde varias misiones, de distintos tipos, estaban colocadas en orden y solo muy pocas parecían decentes. Resignada, toma la una que le pareció interesante y se acerca hacia su nueva maestra para mostrarle la hoja, su rostro era algo inexpresivo, pero se podía sentir algo de tensión, ya que sería la primera misión de esta pequeña desde que se había unido al gremio, su pierna ya estaba mejor, así que no sentía ningún impedimento para comenzar a trabajar.

-Solo han pasado dos días desde que te retiraron el yeso, ¿Estas segura de querer hacer una misión tan difícil?- dijo la anciana un poco preocupada, más que nada porque la misión que la niña había escogido se veía muy complicada

-Llevo casi dos meses esperando a realizar una misión, así que no hay problema- dijo apretando el abrazo con el cual sujetaba a su oso de felpa –Además no me gusta quedarme quieta en un solo lugar

-Estos magos de tele-transporte- dijo la maestra del gremio pensando un poco –Supongo que tendré que aceptar, pero con una condición

-Ya me van a poner condiciones- murmura Narsha con algo de desagrado

-Es más para que sepas cómo funciona el gremio y así te hagas una idea de cómo trabajar- dijo la anciana algo enfadada haciendo girar a alguien que bebía tranquilamente en otra parte –Esta juventud de hoy en día, ya no tiene ningún respeto por las canas

-Está bien, iré con alguien- dijo la joven mientras apretaba con fuerza su oso de peluche –Ya tengo a Tristán, así que no hay necesidad de un acompañante, listo, ahora me puedo ir

-ESO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO- dijo haciéndola girar y provocando que tropiece

-Acaso quiere que me lesione otra vez mi pierna, bruja de tres siglos- dijo la niña mientras se levantaba

-YA TE DIJE QUE LE GUARDES RESPETO A LAS CANAS- dijo haciendo girar a dos podres inocentes que tuvieron la desdicha de estar detrás de la anciana –Cielos, no sé qué fue lo que vio Jura en alguien como tu

-Supongo que tubo pena por mi condición de menor de edad- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-En fin, encuentra a alguien del gremio que te acompañe o no te permitiré ir- dijo dando el ultimátum y caminando hacia su oficina

-Esa maldita fósil, quien se cree para darme ordenes, si solo no fuera porque estoy en condicional la…

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta la maestra con una mirada espeluznante

-SI, que llegaste en el meteorito que separo los continen…- en ese momento comienza a girar tan rápido que sus ojos se convierten en un par de remolinos y se queda sentada en el suelo

Sentada en una de las tantas mesas, miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando quien la acompañase, pero eso le era difícil ya que apenas conocía a alguien y no se atrevía a hablarle a nadie debido que aun pensaba que el gremio le guardaba algún rencor debido a que pertenecía a un gremio oscuro, después de ver los rostros de todo el mundo, hunde su cabeza en la madera de la mesa antes de suspirar.

-¿Por qué al señor Jura se le ocurre salir hoy y atender al consejo?- dijo la joven antes de comenzar a darse cabezazos sobre la mesa –Necesito estafar a alguien, pero quien sería tan idiota como para caer- dijo antes de levantar la mirada y ver los rostros de todo el mundo, quienes veían la actitud de la joven de 8 años mientras pensaba, algo avergonzada, rápidamente se teletransportó a otro lugar en donde se topa con un chica de cabello rosa sujetado en coletas

-Eh, oh Narsha, ¿Buscas algo?- dijo aquella chica mientras sonreía, buscaba la manera de acercarse a la ex maga de Ice Crown quien siempre encontraba la manera de alejarla

-Nada impor…- es en ese momento en que a la maga de teletransportación se le ocurre algo –De hecho, hay algo en lo que necesito ayuda

Y después de que Narsha explicase su situación, logra convencer a Chelia de que le acompañase a una misión, por lo que después de darle el aviso a la maestra, girar unas cuantas veces más por culpa de la falta de respeto de Narsha hacia sus mayores, pero por fortuna, la anciana acepta la propuesta, pero antes, le pide a un hombre de cabello plateado que las observase en el transcurso de la misión, por supuesto que la ex maga de Ice Crown se quejó, pero después de unas cuantas vueltas lo razona con más cuidado y termina aceptando. Lo siguiente fue viajar en tren, lo cual era nuevo para la joven que normalmente se tele-transportaría sin problemas hacia el lugar que deseaba, pero no había otra forma de llegar al pueblo especificado en el cartel de misión, ya que otras rutas estaban fuera de servicio, cuando el transporte se puso en marcha, tanto Lyon como Chelia pudieron ver otra faceta de la joven, quien abrazaba con gran fuerza su oso de peluche.

-Así que este es tu primer viaje en tren- dijo Chelia sonriente después de ver lo alterada y nerviosa que se encontraba la maga de teletransporte

-Eso es falso, e-eh viajado varias veces en mi vida… incluso soy cliente habitual y tengo pase libre para viajar a donde quiera- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa fingida mientras aumentaba el agarre con el que abrazaba su oso de felpa, temblaba contantemente y sus ojos se movían inquietamente de un lado al otro desesperados

-A mí me hace que le tienes fobia a los trenes- dijo Lyon viendo la escena

-E-eso no es cierto- alega Narsha con vista vidriosa –Solo le tengo respeto a este transportes- al parecer, aun en ese estado, la joven demostraba no poseer ningún respeto hacia sus mayores, o al menos lo intentaba, aun a pesar de solo tener 9 años recién cumplidos hace dos meses, aunque ese día no fue su verdadero cumpleaños, ya que para ser sinceros, ella no sabía cuándo nació, solo que tiene cierta edad determinada

La actitud de Narsha comienza a tornarse un poco más antisocial y solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido, por lo que sus entrevistadores culminan con la entrevista y solo se limitan a ver como Narsha soporta todo el viaje. A pesar de que quiere evitar a todo el mundo lo mayor posible, su actitud irrespetuosa hacia sus mayores, cosa que aprendió cuando estaba en Ice Crown, le dio una personalidad única, su manera egoísta de ser le provocaba que la gente quiera acercársele, causando un efecto inverso a lo que deseaba de soledad; a pesar de pasaron tres meses desde que se unió al gremio, aun no se acostumbra al cariño y la calidez que el gremio quería brindarle a la joven que anteriormente estuvo en un gremio oscuro y estuvo en la elite por su prodigiosa inteligencia y su poder que pudo igualar incluso a un mago santo, aunque claramente la suerte no estuvo de su lado cuando se enfrentaron en el ahora parque nacional, valle de Anglan.

Cuando por fin llegan a destino, el rostro de felicidad en el rostro de Narsha se hiso notar en sus compañeros, quien al notar eso, oculta su rostro tras su oso y restaura esa seriedad que ya la había vuelto tan característica mientras saca de su bolsillo el cartel de misión.

La casa de la persona que había enviado la misión era enorme, aunque no lo suficiente como para considerarla una mansión lujosa, se podía ver que sus dueños tenían su riqueza a través del comercio de sus cultivos, aunque la vista del campo de vegetales estaba destrozada, como si una bestia hubiese atacado el lugar.

-Así que el peligro que mencionaba la misión es una bestia que ataca los cultivos- dice Chelia mientras observa el destrozado campo

-Si es así, entonces debe ser muy enorme- dijo Lyon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Fue un oso, las huellas coinciden, de seguro fue atraído por eso- dijo Narsha indicando unas jarras de miel totalmente vacías –Lo que le paso a las verduras solo fueron efectos colaterales de su paso, lo más seguro es que lo que debemos a enfrentar, afecta la red de comercio, por tanto debe de ser un grupo de vándalos que asaltan los carros de transporte, lo que explicaría que las rutas estén bloqueadas por ese sistema y solo funcionase el tren. Estas deducciones fueron corroboradas por el cliente, sorprendiendo en gran medida a los magos de Lamia Scale que se encontraban acompañando a la joven, quien solo dedica una sonrisa orgullosa mientras aumentaba su ego lentamente

-Wow, ¿Estas segura que solo tienes 9 años?- pregunta Lyon sorprendido de que adivinase los detalles solo con echar un vistazo

-Cuando vives en un gremio oscuro, debes aprender a ser inteligente- dijo la joven de cabello morado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para luego irse al lugar donde ocurrían los asaltos –Por algo era un prodigio en mi gremio anterior

Sin darse cuenta, Narsha se encontraba volviéndose un poco más sociable, ya que hablaba un poco más y no ocultaba sus expresiones tras su oso de felpa con tanta regularidad, fue así hasta llegar al lugar donde ocurrían los hechos, un lugar cercano a un escarpado, un extenso bosque a un costado y un rio que arrastraba pequeñas piedras, haciendo un calmado sonido que fácilmente podría encubrir una rama romperse, siendo un increíble aliado para alguien que se ocultaba en el bosque, pero según los informes, los ataques siempre han sido aleatorios y sin un patrón definido, por lo que era difícil predecir por donde vendrían.

A cargo de una carreta de comercio como carnada, los tres se preparan para un ataque inminente, la concentración estaba en su más alto auge y en un punto fijo, varios bandidos salen de entre los arbustos y del escarpado para atacar la carreta comercial, esto sirvió de guía para que los magos de Lamia Scale comenzasen a usar magia, todos menos Narsha, quien se queda sentada en la carreta de manera pensativa antes de levantarse y mirar hacia distintas direcciones.

-Iré a cortar la cabeza de la serpiente, ustedes encárguense de la cola- dijo Narsha mientras se preparaba para transportarse hacia otro lugar

-¿Qué?, Oye espera…- fue lo que dijo Lyon pero la joven de 9 años ya se había transportado hacia algún lugar

-No hay tiempo para preocuparse, encarguémonos primero de esto y luego vamos a con Narsha-chan- dijo Chelia haciendo volar a un grupo de bandidos

-Entendido

Mientras que ambos se encargaban de los bandidos, Narsha se movía a través de los arboles hasta llegar al borde de una montaña, en donde se veía la entrada a una cueva, frente a esta entrada, se encontraba custodiada por un sujeto de gran altura, fácilmente superaba los 2 metros, piel oscura y cabeza rapada, unos raros googles oscuros y una bufanda rasgada puesta al estilo de un rabino, vestía una chaqueta de cuero que mostraba su esculpido cuerpo, el cual parcia que fue tallado de una piedra caliza, pantalones negros y botas militares. Al verlo, Narsha se detiene un instante antes de caminar alrededor suyo con una seria mirada.

-Tiempo sin vernos, tercer cuásar- dijo el gigante de piel oscura sin dejarse inmutar por la joven

-Sé que solo eres un guardaespaldas, ¿Dónde está tu jefe?- dijo la joven de cabello morado tomando una postura algo hostil

-Ice Crown ya no existe, así que no tengo ninguna razón para responder- dijo el gigante levantándolo que parecía un cascabel de bebe –Más bien, la pandilla progreso significativamente ahora que no tenemos que pagarle ningún tributo a tu estúpido gremio

-Sí, puede que mi época en Ice Crown haya acabado- dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa y deteniéndose en un punto fijo –Pero…- en ese momento desaparece para volver a aparecer a un costado del gigante y propinarle una patada que lo envía a estrellarse contra la roca en la que estaba sentado -…eso no significa que mi poder haya menguado- mientras que la joven de 9 años se disponía a ingresar a la cueva que el hombre de color se encontraba custodiando, pero una risa proviene de entre el polvo mientras suena un cascabel

-Puede que tu poder no haya menguado, pero el mío, ha incrementado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo el gigante mientras hacía sonar el cascabel que tenía en su mano, luego, sus ya gruesos músculos se agrandan un poco más, luego da un pisotón que llega a destruir el suelo bajo sus pies y de un salto, acorta distancias, aun así, Narsha no se inmuta y logra esquivar el golpe de su agresor como si fuera una torera

Tras esto, se transporta a la rama de un árbol, en donde deja su oso de felpa y regresa para impulsase con una maroma en el aire y golpearlo entre los ojos, a pesar de ser un golpe que fácilmente rompería un grueso tronco, el hombre no se inmuta y atrapa la pierna de la joven para azotarla contra el suelo, aprovechando su incremento de fuerza, intenta rematar con un pisotón, pero Narsha se anticipa y se transporta a un lugar seguro, una vez que se levanta, se lanza en una cadena para soltar su onda de presión en el estómago de su oponente, pero no sirvió ni para darle un rasguño en su dura piel, esto no hace más que provocar la risa del moreno y la atrapa en un fuerte abrazo de oso

-Te lo dije, ustedes los cuásares ya no son problema para mí- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-¿Ya te divertiste?- fue lo que dijo Narsha antes de comenzar a abrir el abrazo en el que estaba sometida, luego se transporta sobre él y atrapándole la cabeza, lo levanta para azotarlo sobre una roca que termina pulverizada tras el impacto

Sin poder levantarse, el gigante se desespera y comienza a hacer sonar su cascabel, pero Narsha lo lee antes y le da un fuerte pisotón que destruye el instrumento musical

-Tan grandote y aun jugando con un cascabel- dijo ella antes de regresar por su oso de felpa algo hastiado –Esto de contenerse contra enemigos débiles es una estupidez

Dijo antes de dirigirse a la entrada que el hombre de color se mantenía custodiando, gracias a sus instintos adquiridos cuando estuvo en Ice Crown, destruye la trampa que estaba sobre su cabeza hasta entrar en un enorme salón, en donde se erigían largas estacas con farolas y en cuyo centro se hallaba un trono en donde un sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, vestía una gabardina roja y blanca con varios encajes, lo cual le daba un aspecto de alto linaje, pantalones blancos y botas negras

-Oh, por favor, ¿Cuántos peones tengo que enfrentar antes de ver al cobarde de tu jefe?- dijo Narsha mientras avanzaba al centro del salón

-Así que los rumores de que la princesita de Ice Crown se unió a las moscas de Lamia Scale eran ciertas- dijo el sujeto de aspecto fino mientras se levantaba –Era normal que pudieras pasar por sobre Robert, pero yo no soy pan comido

-Espero que sigas diciendo eso cuando termines bajo la suela de mis botas- dijo Narsha mientras ponía su peluche en un lugar seguro antes de volver para estar frente al sujeto de aspecto de alto linaje

-No dirás eso, cuando yo, Lineberg, pase por sobre una mosca como tú- dijo antes de mover un pie y el polvo se levanta para formar una cuchilla que pasa cerca del rostro de Narsha, quien apenas se inmuta, aun cuando la sangre caí del ligero corte que le habían brindado

-¿Eso es todo?- fue la respuesta de la joven antes de desaparecer y aparecer sobre el rubio y volviendo a su cadena de teletransportación para generar su onda de presión, apunta al suelo para darle de lleno a un escudo creado por el polvo que Lineberg había juntado en el pequeño lapso que le habían dado

-Ya no soy el inexperimentado que te enfrento antes- dijo el rubio generando unas lanzas con el polvo, las cuales dirige hacia la joven maga con el propósito de empalarla, pero esta alcanza a transportarse hacia un lugar seguro, pero las lanzas la persiguen y golpean el suelo a sus pies, levantando una cortina de polvo que se convierte en una dama de hierro que aprisionan a la maga de Lamia Scale.

Empleando una gran fuerza, abre el instrumento de tortura y sale con varias heridas en el cuerpo, da un pisotón y se teletransporta a gran altura y a través de una caída libre, usa su magia antes de caer al suelo y golpea como un verdadero misil el escudo de polvo del bandido y por consecuencia, golpearlo en medio del estómago y enviarlo a estrellarse contra el trono, destruyéndolo y arruinando la costosa gabardina que usaba, tratando de levantarse, es sujetado del cuello por la niña de 9 años, quien con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos dice

-Has cometido uno de los mayores pecados del mundo y espero que tengas ya un plan para solucionarlo- su macabro rostro no hace más que asustar a Lineberg, quien sudaba frio del miedo que le producía –Este era mi vestido favorito, repáralo o clavare en una de esas estacas en donde mejor te quepa

-SI, si, entendido- dice el rubio desesperado antes de ser arrojado por la joven y buscar entre los tesoros que estaban amontonados detrás del trono, hasta sacar un conjunto de ropa que consistía en una camisa rosa adornada con varios encajes y unos pantalones negros –Puede que te quede un poco suelto pero es lo único cercano a tu talla

-No me queda otra- dijo la chica de cabello morado tomando la ropa –Ahora…- en ese momento, le propina un pisotón en la cabeza para dejarlo totalmente inconsciente -…No mires cuando una dama se está vistiendo

Mientras que Narsha se cambia de ropa, tanto Lyon como Chelia logran finalizar con los bandidos que se habían enfrentado, tomándose un breve descanso, antes de correr en la dirección en la cual Narsha estaba mirando antes de saltar al ataque, era un largo trayecto.

-Esto lo confirma, el trabajo en equipo no es su fuerte- dijo Lyon esquivando los arboles mientras corría

-Pero al menos sabemos que esta de nuestro lado- dijo Chelia haciendo lo mismo

-Solo porque no ha enseñado los dientes podemos confirmar eso- dijo el de cabello plateado deteniéndose por un instante –Puede que por ahora este calmada, pero debes recordar que estuvo en un gremio oscuro y lo único que conoce es la oscuridad y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que…- sus palabras se detienen tras recibir una fiera cachetada de parte de la peli-rosada

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi amiga- dijo la God Slayer con rostro serio

-Ni siquiera te reconoce como tal, ¿estas segura de llamarla así?

-Puede que no me quiera como amiga, pero aun así, no quiero juzgarla sin conocerla más a fondo

-Si tú quieres creer en ella no te juzgare, pero es un hecho que será cuestión de tiempo para que la oscuridad en ella regrese- dijo Lyon comenzando a correr nuevamente –Y para cuando eso pase, yo me encargare de aguar sus planes

Mientras ambos retornaban a seguir los pasos de la joven maga, se quedó muy en claro que aún continuaba una pequeña pizca de desconfianza hacia la ex-maga de Ice Crown. En cuanto a Narsha, esta se encontraba viéndose en el reflejo de un escudo su nuevo conjunto, a pesar de su actitud seria, en el fondo seguía siendo una chica, por lo que le importaba en gran medida como iba vestida en cualquier ocasión y otros asuntos relacionadas con la moda.

-No es muy bonita pero al menos queda bien- dijo la chica de cabello morado antes de ir a por su oso de felpa –Bien, ahora a ir a por ese inútil que tienen estos bandidos como líder, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, no importa, solo era un enclenque que lo único que sabía era resguardarse tras sus matones- dicho esto, siente como la sala comenzaba a temblar de manera que un gigante avanzara hacia ella

Girando su mirada hacia el lugar en donde provenía, se encuentra con un gigante de rocas que avanzaba hacia ella, una vez que estaba frente a la joven, la parte que era su tronco se abre para mostrar a un hombre algo gordo y cabello castaño peinado hacia los lados, una camisa blanca con varias manchas de café y unos pantalones azules, su rostro se veía muy confiado mientras observaba a Narsha

-Hasta que al fin te presentas, enclenque- dijo Narsha en una postura defensiva

-El respeto hacia tus mayores jamás ha sido tu fuerte- dijo el líder de los bandidos mientras su armadura de roca comenzaba a cerrarse –Supongo que tendré que enseñártelo a la fuerza

-Otro más que dice que me vencerá- dice la joven hastiada de que sus oponentes dijesen lo mismo –Me pregunto cuándo serán originales- dijo transportándose hacia donde estaba el tesoro y cogiendo el escudo con el que se estaba arreglando, luego vuelve a transportarse para usar el escudo como pala para intentar separar la roca, pero a esta no le ocurre nada y mueve lo que sería la mano como si golpease un mosquito, dándole a Narsha y provocando que se estrelle contra la pared –Supongo que esa no fue mi mejor idea- dijo esta antes de volverse al ataque

Los movimientos de la armadura de roca eran lentos, pero poseía una muy buena defensa contra las desnudas manos de Narsha, quien aplica la onda de presión producida por la cadena de teletransportación, pero aun así fue inútil y apenas logra atravesar la roca. Corta de ideas, Narsha se teletransporta con varias estacas y moviéndose a una gran altura, las arroja como lanzas hacia su oponente, pero el efecto es el mismo y revotan contra la armadura del líder de los bandidos.

Sin poder pensar en más ideas, lo único que puede hacer Narsha es esquivar los ataques de su agresor, por fortuna, la armadura de roca era más lenta que ella, por lo tanto no necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo, pero significaba un gran golpe en su orgullo, buscando algún punto débil en aquella coraza que cubría a su oponente, frustrada, comienza a lanzar ataques al azar, hasta que de pronto tropieza con una piedra y recibe un fiero golpe de parte del líder de los bandidos, enviándola a estrellarse contra la pared.

A pesar de su descuido, ese único momento de vacilación le significo un duro golpe no solo físico, agotada, vuelve a levantarse y levantando el puño, se golpea a si misma

-Ugah, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dijo Narsha mientras se sobaba la zona que se había golpeado –Un prodigio como yo no puede frustrarse por un oponente como este- luego comienza a despedir una gran cantidad de energía hasta poner un rostro algo endemoniado para una niña de su edad –Supongo, que no habrá algún problema si te mato, ¿Verdad?

-¿Acaso ese golpe te hiso delirar, es imposible que atravieses mi armadura de ro…?- no pudo continuar ya que el escudo que Narsha había usado anteriormente, aparece en medio de lo que sería el brazo, partiéndolo por la mitad

-No solo puedo transportarme a mí misma- dijo la peli-morado antes de saltar y acortar distancia y aparecer frente a su oponente con el puño preparado –Aunque limita mi capacidad de teletransportarme a mí misma por un rato- dando un fiero golpe en el pecho de la armadura, logra resquebrajarla y atontando a su oponente debido a la sorpresa que produjo

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Me entreno todos los días con un mago que controla la roca, puedo ser capaz de al menos resquebrajarla- dijo ella con su puño ensangrentado –Y ahora- usando una estaca, logra improvisar un taladro y romper la roca que le bloqueaba la manera de golpear a su oponente, a quien amenaza con su lanza –Llego el momento de tu final- asustado, el hombre de contextura gorda comienza a chillar del miedo, llegando al punto de orinarse en los pantalones y terminar desmayado –Tsk, miedica- dijo con la estaca a un par de centímetros de empalar a su oponente y con un rostro de desagrado

-Narsha- desde la entrada de la cueva, Chelia y Lyon habían observado la última escena, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica de 9 años

-No se preocupen, solo esta desmayado, así podrá ser juzgado como se debe, ¿No?- dijo ella tirando la estaca a un lado y rasgando un poco su nueva camisa para vendarse la mano, pero en eso, es abrazada por Chelia, causándole una sorpresa aun mayor

-Creí que sacarías nuevamente tu lado malvado- dijo la God Slayer sin soltar el abrazo

-Eso es imposible, no con debiluchos como estos, además…- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo mientras mira hacia otro lado algo sonrojada –Esto de estar en un gremio legal parece divertido

Después de esto, llevan a los bandidos a las autoridades más cercanas y una vez que reciben la recompensa, se aprontan en subir un tren para regresar a Magarett y dar los detalles de la misión, por supuesto, esto no le agrado en nada a Narsha, quien estuvo todo el viaje con los ojos cerrados y apretando sin soltar el brazo de Chelia, quien varias veces tuvo que recurrir a recuperarse debido a la fuerza del agarre. Esta misión significo un gran avance en el comportamiento de la joven de 9 años, quien a partir de ese entonces, comienza a ser un poco más abierta con sus compañeros de gremio, aun así, su respeto hacia los mayores, de eso mejor no hablar. Pero de seguro, sería una historia para otro momento.

Fin.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado,no olviden dejar un comentario con sus criticas y sugerencias, también pueden dejar en la barra de comentarios si desean otro especial de algún personaje, yo intentare hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo realidad, si es que el tiempo me lo otorga.

se despiden atentamente, Horus y Seth.


	2. Especial de Kunita parte 1

**Especial de Kunita: Misión Calabaza**

* * *

 **parte 1**

* * *

-¿El cumpleaños de Rivy?- Dijo un hombre de rostro siniestro, cabello gris y ropas algo rasgadas, quien se encontraba sentado en la barra bebiendo algo de cerveza, frente a él, una niña de largo cabello castaño sujetado en cuatro coletas, quien lo veía con estrellitas en los ojos –Pues es difícil saberlo con exactitud, nuestra familia nunca celebra ese tipo de fiestas

-Pero eso es terrible- dijo la niña exaltada –Celebrar el cumpleaños es importante, porque ese día cumples un año más de vida

-Sí, ya me había hecho una idea con el nombre de la festividad- luego de dar un sorbo de la jarra que se encontraba bebiendo, vuelve a la conversación –Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que es en dos días

-Tan pronto- dijo Kunita sorprendida de que la fecha de nacimiento de su mejor amiga fuese tan pronto –No me da mucho tiempo para prepararle una buena fiesta

-Si quieres, te puedo facilitar el lugar y el ambiente, tu encárgate de que Rivy no se dé cuenta- dijo terminando de beber el líquido que había en su jarra –También puedes pedirle ayuda a Token si no sabes que regalarle, no puedo hacer demasiado debido al corto tiempo, pero creo que es suficiente como para una primera vez

-Me parece bien- dijo la joven con una sonrisa –Ahora sé porque supuestamente usted es el líder de los hermanos Quimera

-¿Cómo que supuestamente?- la expresión de Peter era de confusión absoluta

-Ah, no nada, solo un comentario de gratitud hacia el hermano de mi mejor ayuda- con halagos, Kunita logra superar este embrollo, sabía perfectamente que dijo algo indebido y trato de ocupar la inocente manera de pensar que tenía toda la familia Quimera

Tras haber escuchado que tenía tan poco tiempo para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, la joven maga de hielo comienza inmediatamente su búsqueda de un regalo, sabia a la perfección que Riven tenía una gran admiración hacia las muñecas de trapo, animales con apariencia tierna y gemas pequeñas y brillantes. Por Wicka, sabía que la opción que una mascota no sería una opción y las gemas estaban demasiado fuera de su alcance por asuntos monetarios, por lo que por decisión unánime, opta por una muñeca, podría encontrar alguna a buen precio en cualquier tienda, por lo que inmediatamente corre hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad.

Llevaba ya varias semanas viviendo en la ciudad, por lo que apenas podía ubicarse en el lugar, sin embargo, una vez que divisaba la catedral, podía saber en dónde estaba, por lo que no había manera de perderse. Sin embargo, cuando llega a la zona comercial, al momento exacto en que iba a revisar los fondos con los que contaba, un hecho irregular había ocurrido, se hallaba vestida con su fino vestido, cuando se dio media vuelta para comenzar a buscar su ropa, no tuvo que hacer mucho, ya que esta se encontraba volando por el aire hasta perderse de su campo de visión; una brisa sacude a una inmóvil Kunita que miraba hacia el vacío sin expresión antes de llevar ambas manos hacia los lados de su cabeza para juntar su pecho con sus rodillas y cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una en pánico

-Mi Maestro me va a regañar- dijo la joven de largo cabello castaño sujetado en cuatro coletas -¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- de pronto, la voz de un chico que ella conocía aparece como si algún dios se estuviese compadeciendo de ella

-Token- dijo ella mientras veía a su amigo de cabello rojizo y ojos dorados, nariz respingada y mirada astuta –Justo el zorro que quería encontrar…

-No dejare que toques mi cola ni mi suave y tupido pelaje otra vez- dijo el chico buscando a anticiparse a ella, la expresión que ella tenía solamente le daba escalofríos en todo el sistema óseo

-No tenía eso en mente, solamente necesito que… ¿Suave y tupido pelaje?, ¿No crees que eso suena demasiado narcisista?

-Nee, tengo de sobra para argumentar eso- dijo recuperando su relajada actitud –Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mi dinero se fue volando junto con mi ropa, ¿Me podrías prestar unos cuantos Jewels?

-¿Por qué no se los pides a tu maestro?- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la carita de cachorro arrepentido de su amiga

-Es por que no está en la ciudad por una misión y todo el dinero que me paso se fue junto con mi ropa- responde ella al ver que su método más efectivo no funcionaba con él –Lo peor es que no podre regalarle a nada a Rivy-chan por su cumpleaños

-Uh, ¿Sabes que nosotros los Quimera no celebramos los cumpleaños, verdad?

-Ya me lo dijo tu hermano de rostro malvado, pero está de acuerdo con hacerle una fiesta a Rivy-chan, incluso me ayudara con la fiesta

-Típico de Peter, en fin, si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no haces una misión como los demás miembros del gremio?, aunque sea una local, estoy seguro que obtendrás una buena suma de Jewels si completas varias

-Eso es, gracias por la sugerencia- dijo Kunita antes de salir corriendo, solo para detenerse de repente y regresar a donde estaba antes –Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde queda mi casa?- dijo ella con una expresión despreocupada mientras golpeaba su cabeza –Debido a que estuve corriendo de aquí por allá y como aun no me acostumbro a esta ciudad se me olvido

-5 calles al Norte y luego giras a la derecha- la expresión de Token demostraba absoluta irritación, luego ve como ella vuelve a correr y hacer lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente, solo que esta vez, lo coge dela mano y se lo lleva consigo -¿Qué planeas secuestrándome?

-Recordé que tu hermano me dijo que tu podrías ayudarme, así que no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente- dijo Ella corriendo a toda velocidad

-¿Por qué YOOOOO…?- dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos y aporreándose una y otra vez contra el suelo mientras la gente veía a esta inusual pareja

Una vez que Kunita pasa por su casa y se viste, junto a Token van al gremio a consultar el tablero de misiones, habían varias misiones, sin embargo, la joven toma una que se encontraba en las cercanías y el precio era suficiente para que la maga de hielo comprase el regalo para Riven y poder aguantar los días en que su maestro no estaría presente, mientras que a regañadientes, Token la acompañaba para evitar que esta última perdiese su ropa, una misión absolutamente difícil, por no decir irritante para el joven Quimera.

Después de notificar a Mira, caminan con dirección a una granja de calabazas que estaba por iniciar el proceso de cosecha, sin embargo, un grupo de ladrones se aprovechaba de esta ocasión e invadía el lugar antes de que la cosecha pudiese darse a cabo; Kunita se hallaba emocionada con lo que sería su primera misión con sin la presencia de su maestro en la escena, debido a esta emoción, no dejaba de hablar de todo tipo de temas, mientras que Token miraba al vacío con la mirada nublada y expresión aburrida mientras maldecía el momento en el cual termino siendo arrastrado por la maga de hielo.

Las calabazas eran casi del tamaño de un carrito de supermercado y la granja se extendía a varias hectáreas a la redonda, por lo que hacer de vigía era algo agobiante para ambos jóvenes.

-Calabazas y más calabazas, ya me estoy aburriendo de esto, ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Qué haces?- fue lo que dijo al ver a su compañera que estaba agujereando una calabaza con un cuchillo hecho de hielo

-Matando el tiempo- dijo ella como si lo que estaba haciendo era lo más normal del mundo

-Se supone que tenemos que vigilar las calabazas

-No veo que se haya movido de aquí, así que no hay problema

-Creo que tu lógica esta algo turbia- dijo el joven mientras su vista presencia una ligera silueta –Creo que ya los encontré

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta la chica mientras decoraba con las hojas de la calabaza

-No al 100%, aun así, es mejor asegurarse de que lo que haya visto o sea algo malo

-Bien, eso es suficiente como para creerte, dime, donde lo viste- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos pidiendo una dirección

-Por allí, por la velocidad que llevaba lo más probable es que este por ahí

-Gracias… Ice Maked: Catapult- dijo ella creando una catapulta de hielo y usando la calabaza que había decorado, la arroja donde su amigo había señalado

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ARROJASTE UNA DE LAS CALABAZAS QUE TENEMOS QUE PROTEGER!?- dijo el con voz iracunda

-Era lo único que tenía cerca- dijo ella disculpándose con una mano en la nuca –En fin, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a comprobar si es que le di- dicho esto, comienza a correr por encima de los vegetales, rompiendo varios de ellos sobre la marcha

-A este paso vamos a deber dinero- dijo Token transformándose en zorro para pasar entre las calabazas

Ya en el lugar y después de 10 calabazas destruidas, Kunita llega solo para encontrarse con un par de bandidos, uno delgado y otro gordo que vestían ropas simples y baratas cubiertos con ligeras armaduras oxidadas, las armas se encontraban en mejor estado, pero era un hecho que se veían ya desgastadas

-Bueno, no se puede esperar mucho de unos ladrones de calabazas, aunque yo esperaba algo mejor- dijo Kunita sintiéndose decepcionada al ver a los ladrones que tenía que enfrentar –En fin, trabajo es trabajo

-No te fíes demasiado, mocosa- dijo el hombre flaco con una voz tan aguda que sonaba igual que un ratón, mientras que el hombre gordo sostiene una sonrisa desquiciada, confundiendo a la joven maga de hielo, cuando un golpe contundente golpea su nuca y pierde la consciencia en el acto.

Token llega unos momentos más tarde, pero se detiene antes de salir solo para ver como meten a su amiga a un costal solo para que el hombre que parecía ser el líder, un sujeto alto y corpulento con una cicatriz que cruzaba ambos ojos, su cabello estaba alborotado y era de color gris, sus vestimentas estaban en mucho mejor estado que la de sus subordinados, en su espalda, una enorme espada del tamaño de una persona estaba enfundada con orgullo. Después de hacer una señal con la mano, los bandidos toman una calabaza y después de cargar el costal, salen de la escena del crimen.

Mientras se maldecía a si mismo por su cobardía, lentamente el astuto cerebro del joven Quimera comienza a actuar, logrando divisar el rastro que los bandidos habían ocultado muy bien, sin embargo, los agudos sentidos con los que estaba dotado no le significaban el más mínimo problema, sin embargo, había un sobrante que evitaba que se pusiese manos a la obra de inmediato y era que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, de entre sus hermanos, él era el más débil, además no tenía la más mínima experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en todo lo que llevaba de vida, jamás ha hecho nada más que leer libros e inmiscuirse en la política de la familia, con estos pensamientos, comienza a arrancarse el cabello en desesperación

-¿Qué demonios hago, maldición?, si voy, solo recibiré una paliza de parte de los bandidos y si me voy, recibiré una paliza de parte de mi hermana, ¿Qué debo hacer?- francamente, tenía opciones limitadas, después de meditarlo y perder una ligera cantidad de cabella, opta por la opción menos peligrosa, ir y hacerle frente a los bandidos

Corriendo en su forma humana, para ahorrar la forma de su estado y tener una mejor oportunidad, en su camino, analizo todos sus contras al compararse con sus hermanos, su sentido de altruismo no era tan alto como el de Peter, por lo que si el momento lo ameritaba, dejaría a su suerte a Kunita; tampoco tenía tanto orgullo como Arthur, por lo que no dudaría en arrastrarse para salvar su propio pellejo, no era tan amable como Liza, por lo que apenas sentía simpatía por la maga de hielo y tampoco era fuerte como su hermana menor, por lo que si intentaba algo lo más probable es que culminaría en la mayor paliza en su historia; sin embargo, había algo que solo el tenia y sus hermanos no, y eso era cerebro y no tenía la más duda en usarlo a su beneficio.

Mientras que Token llevaba a cabo su resolución, en otro lugar, los ladrones de calabazas llegan a lo que sería su guarida, arrojando el costal en donde estaba Kunita a un costado, despertándola de su letargo, aprovechando que había un agujero en el costal, se mantiene alerta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tal como su maestro le había enseñado tan animosamente durante su entrenamiento afuera del reino, gracias a su experiencia, sabía perfectamente que hacer en ese momento, evitando y controlando su ansiedad por salir al ataque, pero si quería salir bien parada de esta, debía evitar plantarle cara a un grupo, más aun si estos están armados, necesitaba idear un plan, pero su cabeza no procesaba nada que le pudiese ayudar

-En momentos como este solo me queda confiar en Token- dijo tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible para que sus captores aun creyesen que estaba dormida

-¿Qué hacemos con la mocosa?- dijo uno de ellos, por lo aguda que sonaba, se sabía que era la del hombre flaco

-Una vez que entreguemos esta calabaza a Monsieur Ruminoth, arrojaremos el costal al rio, no tenemos tiempo ni espacio para cuidar a una mimada- dijo el líder, como si ya había planeado desde el principio lo que pasaría

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me tilda de mimada?- se queja para sus adentros Kunita mientras apretaba los dientes por el enojo

-Sin embargo, cada vez me entre más la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que planea hacer Monsieur Ruminoth con tantas calabazas

-No preguntes, solo hazlo- fue lo que dijo el líder y se marchó de la sala, el resto, se observan antes de seguirlo, afortunadamente, habían dejado el costal en ese lugar, por lo que una vez que se asegura que no hay moros en la costa, la maga de hielo sale del costal

Lo primero que hiso, verificar que no había nadie del otro lado de la puerta, su maestro se había esmerado en que aprendiese a escapar de este tipo de situaciones, como si fuese a pasarle de manera seguida, pudo haber escapado por la ventana, congelando los oxidados barrotes y volver a la granja de calabazas, pero sentía que debía saber un poco más acerca de los bandidos, sobre todo acerca de ese sujeto a quien facilitaban las calabazas

-Y yo que pensé que sería una misión sencilla- se queja la maga mientras avanzaba sigilosamente por el lugar –Creo que golpeare a Token por decírmelo de esa manera

En los alrededores dl lugar, un joven de cabello anaranjado, casi rojizo, siente un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espada, mira hacia todos lados algo nervioso antes de analizar la casona que se encontraba frente a él. Una vez que se arma de suficiente valor, se abre paso y entra sin problemas, el momento de descubrir los sucesos en aquella misión.

Mientras tanto, adentro del lugar, los tres bandidos se encontraban en una sala oscura, la cual solo estaba iluminada por el débil halo de luz que se había infiltrado por la puerta, en el fondo, unos enormes ojos rojos destellan, causando que el pánico se haga presente en los rostros de los bandidos, quienes dejan la calabaza sobre una alfombra y una sombría garra la toma en un pispas, seguido del sonido de unas fauces triturando algo y una saco con dinero aparece.

Con nerviosismo, el líder del grupo toma la recompensa y se disponen a salir del lugar, cuando de pronto, una sombría voz de ultratumba, la cual hela los huesos de los bandidos recorre la columna vertebral de tal manera que sentían que se les saldría por la boca

-Las calabazas que me han dado son muy deliciosas, pero para poder completar mi propósito, necesito algo para poder caminar en el mundo una vez más, tráiganme el inocente y delicioso cuerpo de un niño, lo más recomendable… vivo

-Como usted lo ordene, Monsieur Ruminoth- luego de estas palabras, salen de la sala, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado mientras escuchaba la macabra risa de quien era su empleador –Ya oyeron, traigan a la mocosa que capturamos hace rato

-Entendido- dijeron los dos súbditos a las órdenes de su líder

Cerca de ellos, Kunita había escuchado las órdenes del empleador de los bandidos, tras observar como los bandidos se dispersan alrededor de la mansión, sonríe con gran confianza, en algún momento, la misión de proteger un huerto de calabazas de unos bandidos, se había convertido en una misión para evitar el renacimiento de una especie de monstruo, sin embargo, esa es una historia para un nuevo capítulo.

Continuara

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente saldrá aproximadamente en dos meses, asi que os pido ser pasientes

Este especial es para conmemorar los 100 comentarios en la historia principal, la segunda parte saldra para conmemorar los 100 capítulos

Se despiden atentamente, Horus, Seth y Sobex


	3. Especial de Kunita parte 2

Segunda parte del especial de Kunita y Token, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Especial de Kunita, Misión Calabaza (Parte 2)**

* * *

Token se encuentra cara a cara con la puerta en donde había logrado percibir el aroma de su compañera, tras volver a su forma humana, siente unos pasos e inmediatamente corre a ocultarse tras unos arbustos, una vez oculto, solo logra ver unas botas de color café en frente de la entrada a la residencia, sin embargo es suficiente para que el listo joven dedujese las características del sujeto en cuestión

-Mmm, un hombre, por el tamaño de las botas, mide casi dos metros de altura, por la forma en que cojea, podría decir que tiene entre 30 y 40 años de edad y que suele caminar muy a menudo- desde luego, sus deducciones fueron acertadas y este hombre, después de estar de pie por unos instantes, abre la puerta de una patada

Tras un breve sobresalto por el repentino actuar del sujeto, Token se cubre la boca mientras trata de permanecer lo más inmóvil posible, sin embargo, el sujeto que había llegado no nota la presencia del joven de cabello anaranjado y entra por completo. Después de esperar y asegurarse de que no había nadie, Token entra sigilosamente, la puerta yacía tirada en el suelo totalmente rota, y la sala estaba escasamente iluminada, por lo que tuvo que valerse de valor y entrar con el propósito de rescatar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Kunita se esconde tras una puerta mientras seguía investigando la residencia, había descubierto que los bandidos, además de robar calabazas, se encontraban ayudando a un demonio llamado Monsieur Ruminoth a quien alimentaban con las calabazas, a que recuperase su poder y desatar el caos en el continente, claramente, la joven maga no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero buscaba recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible para que su compañero la desenmarañe por ella.

Mientras revisaba la habitación en la que se encontraba, escucha unos pasos provenir del pasillo, lo cual la alerta e inmediatamente se esconde, en la habitación había entrado el sujeto que ejercía de líder, quien deja unos papeles sobre una mesa y luego se marcha, sin embargo, se para en frente de la puerta y camina hacia donde se encontraba escondida la niña, quien cierra los ojos debido a la presión, pero el sujeto abre un cajón y saca una golosina, se la hecha a la boca y sale de la habitación.

Tras asegurarse de que ya no habían moros en la costa, Kunita abre el cajón y roba unas cuantas golosinas, las cuales guarda en su vestido, el cual milagrosamente aun llevaba puesto, luego revisa los papeles que había dejado el sujeto sobre la mesa, encontrándose con unos extraños planos, los cuales estaban firmados por una persona en particular

-Trent Tesla- lee ella la firma, sintiéndose extrañada -¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?- después de intentar hacer memoria un rato, analiza un poco más el plano y se dirige a la puerta, la cual cruza una vez que estaba totalmente segura de que no hubiese nadie del otro lado.

Volviendo a las habitaciones de la entrada, en donde se encontraba Token, este avanza con sumo cuidado por el casi oscuro pasillo antes de entrar por la primera puerta que encontró. El lugar, estaba destinado como almacén, dado que solo habían calabazas donde volteaba la cabeza, sin embargo, la atención del mago de Fairy Tail se centra en un cuaderno que yacía en el suelo, sin la menor pizca de duda, lo levanta y comienza a ojearlo.

-"Bitácora de investigación, día 63"- leyó en la primera página –"Hemos analizado la muestra que nuestro señor nos envió, sin embargo, no hemos encontrado indicios de que se pueda repetir lo ocurrido el día 16, por lo que reiniciamos el proyecto"- después de un largo informe acerca del motivo del reinicio del proyecto, Token encuentra algo que capto su interés "…Cuando Monsieur Ruminoth nos detalló los planos, este se encontraba incompleto, por lo que le pedimos a un afamado científico que los completase que trabaja para nuestro señor, los planos llegaran completos en cinco días, nosotros seguiremos investigando la muestra"-Token detiene su lectura por un breve momento –"afamado científico", espero no estén hablando… no, es imposible que así sea- luego vuelve a su lectura, en donde continúan investigando la muestra de lo que parece ser una especia de arma en forma líquida que tras condensarse a una determinada temperatura, se solidifica en una peligrosa herramienta que absorbe el poder mágico latente, también hablaban acerca de los progresos acerca de recuperar los poderes del demonio que estaban alimentando con calabazas, sin embargo, para los hechos del quinto día, las paginas se encontraban en blanco, es cuando se da cuenta de la fecha –Es hoy, si mis cálculos son correctos, los planos completos deben de llegar hoy, por lo que el dueño de las botas era una especie de mensajero, esto es malo, tengo que encontrar y sacar a Kunita cuanto antes de este lugar

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- cuando Token estaba a punto de volver por la puerta por la que entro, un hombre sumamente delgado, cuya voz era casi igual de aguda que la de un ratón, aparece frente a el –Vengo a por la bitácora para la actualización y me encuentro con una pequeña rata fisgona

-Maldita sea mi mala suerte- desde el fondo de su ser, Token se maldice a sí mismo, debido a que estaba tan inmerso en su lectura, se había olvidado que estaba en campo enemigo y por ese error, se encontraba en un aprieto en ese mismo momento, por lo que rápidamente tuvo que comenzar a idear algún plan de escape

-¿Hm?, esa marca que llevas en tu brazo, así que eres un mago de Fairy Tail, supongo que venderte será difícil, así que lamentablemente, tendré que matarte- el hombre delgado camina silenciosamente hacia Token, quien lo observa con gran atención en busca de la más mínima abertura y cuando la encuentra, se transforma en zorro y corre por debajo de las piernas del hombre -¿Qué demonios?, ¿Un usuario de Take-Over?, no, no parece ser algo tan común como eso, este niño trae más de lo que lleva

Tras dejar atrás al hombre flaco, Token inmediatamente vuelve a su forma humana, aún tenía problemas en controlar su Estado, por lo que se cansaba rápidamente cuando lo usaba, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, tenía una cantidad límite para usarlo durante el día, el cual consistía en cinco usos, ya había gastado tres por lo tanto, solo le quedaba un par más de usos

-Tengo que tener cuidado de no usar demasiado mi estado- dijo Token mientras exhalaba e inhalaba continuamente –Tengo que encontrar rápidamente a Kunita y largarme de aquí, esto es demasiado para que un par de niños lo resuelvan

Mientras que el joven de cabello anaranjado corría por la residencia, evitando además ser descubierto, Kunita avanza en el otro extremo con gran velocidad, había sido descubierta y estaba siendo perseguida en ese mismo momento, el motivo era debido a que por su curiosidad, entraba en todas las puertas que veía y en una de esas, se encontró con su perseguidor. Mientras corría, abría las puertas en busca de algo que la pudiese ayudar, pero la mayoría de las habitaciones yacían vacías y no había nada con lo que pudiese ocultarse hasta encontrar una que conectaba con el sótano.

-Perfecto- dijo al encontrar lo que buscaba

-No escaparas, mocosa- grito el hombre de obesidad mórbida, que a pesar de su estado se movía sumamente rápido

-Ice Maked: Floor- dijo congelando el piso y enviando al gordo a rodar por las escaleras, rápidamente cierra la puerta y la congela para evitar que escape –Fiu, eso estuvo cerca, espero que el señor gordo no haya alertado a los demás

Luego fija su vista a la habitación conjunta, pero cuando da un solo paso, la gran mole que había encerrado en el sótano aparece tras romper la puerta en mil pedazos, luego pone sus manos en una bolsa que yacía oculta por uno de sus rollos de grasa y saca una semilla, Kunita se prepara para la pelea inminente, sin embargo, debe saltar hacia atrás debido a que un tercero aparece, el líder de los bandidos, quien tenía un par de esferas de viento en sus manos, había sido alertado por el enorme ruido ocasionado

-Supongo que las cosas se te salieron de control, mocosa- dijo el líder de los bandidos mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente –Beto, ¿Qué demonios hacías que no la atrapaste de inmediato?, sabes que esta mocosa es nuestro sacrificio para Monsieur Ruminoth

-Perdón, jefe, pero esta mocosa es demasiado lista para su edad

-No importa, el hecho es que la tenemos en frente de nuestras narices, tengo demasiadas cosas que atender y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, así que captúrala y llevaba a la habitación conjunta a la que se encuentra Monsieur Ruminoth

-Entendido- dijo el hombre gordo antes de comerse la señilla que había tomado, rápidamente su masa corporal disminuye hasta convertirse en un fisicoculturista, después de eso, el líder abandona el lugar –De esta no te salvas otra vez, Mocosa- dijo abalanzándose con la intensión de atraparla

-Ice Maked: Big Rabbit- sin embargo, la enorme estatua de un conejo se interpone en su camino, Kunita aprovecha esto y rodea la estatua por el lado derecho –Ice Maked: Hammer

Rápido y sin dudar, Beto no sabía muy bien como contestar ante las acciones de la niña y sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, termina otra vez rodando por las escaleras, salvo que esta vez, Kunita bloquea de mejor manera la salida con la estatua de un conejo, luego revisa en sus bolsillos y come una de las golosinas que había robado anteriormente, se sacude el polvo y continua buscando la salida., es cuando por fin logra dar con Token, quien había escuchado todo el escándalo ocasionado por la joven e inmediatamente intuyo que se trataba de ella.

-El ambiente se hallaba un poco frio y solo conozco a dos magos de hielo capaces de hacer eso- explica Token mientras comienza a correr hacia la salida junto con Kunita

-Como siempre eres demasiado inteligente para alguien de tu edad- dijo Kunita impresionada –Por ciento, en una habitación encontré unos planos que estoy segurísima que sabrás decirme de que van

-Soy todo oídos- dijo el joven, recordando perfectamente lo que decía la bitácora que había encontrado recientemente, es más, aún conservaba con el

-Los planos trataban acerca de un ritual a realizar para recuperar el poder de una especie de demonio o algo así, pero solamente entiendo eso

-Me lo suponía, tengo que ver el plano para darte una información más detallada- dijo Token tomando la bitácora que había encontrado anteriormente –Por cierto, ¿Tienes idea de quien los escribió?, tengo una muy mala sensación acerca de esto

-Sí, era un tal T… Trent, Trent Tesla- dijo ella tratando de hacer memoria, sin embargo, Token se detiene súbitamente, dejando a una muy confundida Kunita -¿Estas bien?

-Un consulta, al lado de ese nombre, se encontraba el logo de un dragón escupiendo fuego

-SI, eso creo, ¿Por qué?- Kunita estaba completamente confundida debido a que incluso la actitud calmada de Token había desaparecido

-Jamás vuelvas a decir ese maldito nombre en frente mío o mis hermanos- dijo el chico de cabello anaranjado con un tono muy molesto, casi gritándole a la usuaria de hielo, quien lo observa preocupada –Solo, haz eso por favor, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello

-Lo entiendo

-Gracias, es una herida abierta que no se puede cauterizar ni con todo el alcohol del mundo

-Te encontré, perrito escurridizo, esta vez no te escaparas- de pronto, el flacuchento que había encontrado a Token hurgando en la bitácora anteriormente, lo había encontrado

-Maldición, olvide que este sujeto me estaba persiguiendo- dijo Token volviendo a ser el mismo miedica de siempre

-¿Cómo que lo olvidaste?, ¿No se supone que eres inteligente?- lo critica Kunita tomando una postura defensiva

-Pues perdóname por tampoco vomitar algodón de azúcar pero nadie en este sano mundo es perfecto

-Si ya dejaron de coquetear- dijo el hombre flaco y rápidamente salta al ataque, Kunita lo bloquea con un escudo de hielo pero este termina siendo derretido por el altísimo calor corporal de su dueño –Ja, ¿Es todo lo que tienes, mocosa?

-Maldición, Token, ayúdame con este sujeto- dijo Kunita mientras esquivaba el puñetazo de alto calor del hombre flaco

-Analizando y creando una estrategia, recuerda que no puedo usar magia si no activo mi estado antes, no soy Will, mi tío o mi propio padre- dijo Token esquivando de la misma manera que su compañera –Bien, ya lo tengo- luego de eso, su cuerpo brilla y se transforma en un zorro, de un tamaño considerablemente más alto al de uno normal

-¿Un perro?, ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer además de huir?- dijo golpeando al animal con una fiera patada imbuida en alto calor, pero solo golpea una ilusión, cuando se percata de esto, es tarde, y una enorme nube de arena lo estrella contra la pared –Hijo de…

-Ice Maked, Rabbits- antes de que pudiese reincorporarse, una manada de conejos de hielo sacude al hombre flaco, llevándolo a una sofisticada trampa de arena que el zorro había preparado

-No caeré en tus trucos- dijo el adulto buscando posicionar sus manos en frente para bloquear la treta, sin embargo, lo que toca es otra ilusión creada por Token

-¿Decías?- de pronto, el joven mago aparece en su forma humana por debajo, sin embargo, el flacucho logra contorsionar su cuerpo para poder preparar su puñetazo, pero duda en conectarlo debido a que podría caer aún más en la treta del joven Quimera

-Ice Maked: Hammer- en efecto, el Token que tenía en frente solo era un espejismo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y recibió con su cuerpo totalmente doblado el martillazo de hielo de Kunita, finiquitando así su participación

-Fua, menos mal termino bien- dijo el joven zorro sentándose en el suelo, regresando a su forma humana y notándose totalmente fatigado –Usar magia durante un estado es lo más agotador del mundo

-Estuviste increíble, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?- pregunta Kunita sentándose a un lado suyo y ofreciéndole un caramelo

-Las ilusiones las aprendí con Peter y el control de la arena con Will, además, en todas las fabulas sobre zorros que leí, en todas trataban de como este animal engañaba a otros para salirse con la suya, de ahí viene la magia de ilusión, aunque aún sigue siendo muy inferior a la que ocupa Peter

-¿Y lo de la arena?

-Eso es porque en realidad soy un fenec, una especie de zorro que habita principalmente en el desierto, se caracterizan principalmente por que las orejas son un poco más largas- luego de ello, el chico se levanta y junto a Kunita, viajan hacia el lugar en donde ella había encontrado los planos.

Ambos chicos se mueven con sumo cuidado a través de la morada, evitando hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido que podían, ya habían causado un alboroto y no podían permitirse el lujo de olvidar que se encontraban en territorio enemigo, cuando llegan al cuarto al cual se dirigían, escuchan un par de voces desde el otro lado de la puerta, pegando su oreja contra la puerta, escuchan de mejor manera la conversación entre los dos hombres.

-Ese par ya está atrasado, ¿Cuánto puede costar traer una bitácora y una mocosa mimada?- claramente hablaban acerca de los dos sujetos que habían derrotado anteriormente

-¿Por qué siempre me dicen mocosa mimada?- alega Kunita mientras escuchaba junto a Token, quien le pide que guarde silencio con un gesto

-Da igual, lo planes para traer a Monsieur Ruminoth ya están casi listos, solo nos falta el cuerpo de un niño en quien pueda hacer posesión- se escucha la voz del otro hombre –Si la niña es un problema, podemos usar al otro mocoso que estaba husmeando en los alrededores- luego de ello hubo un silencio, extrañando un poco a los niños

-Cuidado- dice Token empujando a Kunita al suelo, segundo antes de que la puerta estallase en mil pedazos

-Así que elije, ¿A quién quieres para Monsieur Ruminoth?

-Maldición- maldice Token mientras ayudaba a Kunita a levantarse –A mi señal corremos, dudo que podamos hacerles…

-Ice Maked: Wall- antes de que Token diese su plan, Kunita había creado una pared de hielo y por su rostro, estaba lista para comenzar con la pelea –Nada de escapar, los tenemos donde los queremos

-No seas ambiciosa, ahora mismo debemos escapar

-Ice Maked: Lance- sin escuchar al zorro, Kunita salta al ataque, pero ambos bandidos lo esquivan y rodean a ambos niños con suma facilidad

-Maldición- dijo Token e inmediatamente se transforma en zorro, esparciendo una cortina de arena para cegar a sus oponentes

-Que no escapen- dijo el líder, es cuando el otro alza los brazos y tras un fuerte ventarrón, toda la arena fabricada por Token desaparece –Buen trabajo, ahora captúralos, estoy seguro de que Monsieur Ruminoth le gustara elegir el cuerpo que quiere para su reencarnación

-No se me ocurre nada, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Token al verse rodeado por ambos lados

-Debimos haber escapado- dijo Kunita pegando su espalda con la de su compañero

-ESO TE HABIA DICHO ANTES DE QUE SALTASES AL ATAQUE- dijo el zorro algo exasperado –Yo me encargo del líder, tú encárgate del mago de viento

-Roger- dice Kunita e inmediatamente junta sus manos –Ice Maked: Rabbits- una manada de conejos sale en dirección al subordinado mientras que Token se envuelve en arena y corre en dirección del líder de los bandidos

El duelo comienza una vez que ambos bandidos bloquean las acciones de los jóvenes, quienes sorprenden arremetiendo al mismo tiempo, Kunita usando unos nudillos de hielo y Token usando sus patas imbuidas en arena para usar al líder como plataforma y poder posicionarse detrás de él. El líder trata de volver a la contienda con un puñetazo, pero solo golpea una ilusión mientras que el real ataca la zona de las rodillas y con una barrida logra tumbar al sujeto; Kunita en cambio, bloquea el viento de su oponente con una pared de hielo y cuando este se dispuso a bordearla, aprovecha para congelar el suelo y conseguir que caiga.

Aprovechando que ambos bandidos se encontraban en el suelo, ambos jóvenes comienzan a correr a través del pasillo, sin embargo, el piso bajo sus pies comienza a distorsionarse y atrapa los pies de ambos magos de Fairy Tail

-No quería usar mi magia, pero ustedes lograron hacer que la ocupe- dijo el líder de los bandidos mientras se levantaba –Ya es hora, será mejor que no hagamos esperar un segundo más a Monsieur Ruminoth

-Un momento- dijo Token mientras mordía sus propios dientes -¿Solo necesitan a uno de nosotros, verdad?

-Eso es cierto, ¿Tienes algo en mente, mocoso?- dice el líder con una sonrisa algo burlesca

-Yo iré, así que pueden liberarla- dijo el zorro mientras volvía a su forma humana

-To…

-Ni te molestes, es momentáneo, ya me conoces- dijo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia los bandidos, quienes asienten entre ellos y proceden a seguir la solicitud de Token –No hay mucho tiempo, solo espera la señal- esto último lo dice en un susurro, dejando aún más confundida a Kunita

-Pero que joven más valiente tenemos aquí- dijo el líder de los bandidos mientras se acercaba a la pareja –Podría decir que estoy conmovido –Mike, llévate a la mocosa hacia afuera, ya no la necesitamos, yo me encargare de llevar a este mocoso con Monsieur Ruminoth

-Muy bien- dijo el otro sujeto, tomando a Kunita del brazo, la poca resistencia de la joven se debió a la confusión que aun persistía en su rostro

Después de ello, el líder de los bandidos lleva a Token con el demonio al cual estaban destinadas las calabazas que robaban, desde un principio, el hombre traga saliva antes de entrar, empujando a Token hasta hacerlo caer al suelo

-Aquí le traigo a un niño, tal como usted pidió- dijo el líder de los bandidos algo nervioso

-Has hecho bien, es el momento de mi reencarnación- dijo el demonio mientras se convertía en niebla para luego proceder a entrar en el cuerpo de Token.

El nerviosismo se podía ver en el rostro del joven Quimera mientras aquel demonio se le acercaba en forma de niebla, el líder de los bandidos sonríe mientras veía el destino de aquel joven, sin embargo, el joven comienza a reír, el hombre simplemente lo toma como la perdía de la cordura al ver que ya no había ninguna esperanza

-Antes de que entre en mi cuerpo, pueden permitirme unas últimas palabras

-Bien, supongo que podemos concederte eso- dijo el líder de los bandidos mientras veía como la niebla comenzaba a mitigarse para ingresar en el mago de Fairy Tail

-Han escuchado la fábula de la zorra que engaño al cuervo- este dicho capta la atención del adulto –Ya no puedo retenerlo más- y sin el más previo aviso, desaparece

-¿Qué demonios?- grita el líder de los bandidos, luego dirige la vista hacia la puerta, en donde las puertas se cerraban lentamente, al otro lado, un zorro lo veía con una siniestra mirada mientras se transformaba en un joven de 12 años –NOOOOOOOOOO- grita el líder de los bandidos en un intento desesperado por escapar, pero tropieza con un montículo de arena que gracias a la magia de ilusión de Token no pudo prevenir.

En otro lugar, el último bandido que quedaba escucha el grito de su líder, es cuando Kunita aprovecha la distracción y tras juntar sus manos, encierra a su oponente en una jaula de hielo para luego bombardearlo con una avalancha de conejos de hielo, sentenciando así la misión.

Tras entregar a los bandidos a las fuerzas policiales, ambos chicos reciben la recompensa, Kunita compra la muñeca que pudo costear y con el aviso de Peter de que los preparativos se encontraban ya listos, corre rápidamente a su casa para prepararse para la ocasión, el momento en el que termina, coincide justamente con la llegada de su maestro

-Bienvenido a casa, Maestro- dijo la joven al ver como su maestro se cambiaba de ropa para ir a dormir -¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

-Algo aburrida, un grupo de bandidos que asalta pequeñas caravanas, nada difícil- dijo el con rostro algo molesto -¿Qué hiciste durante mi ausencia?

-¿Qué que hice?…- Kunita lo pensó, sin duda había sido un largo día, un grupo de ladrones de calabazas que quiso hacer que un demonio la poseyese, por lo que tuvieron que encargarse de ello y terminaron engañándolo para evitar que reencarnase, sin embargo -…Mmm, pues, nada interesante- la joven, opto por guardar silencio

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el dirigiendo la vista hacia su discípula –Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Pues por la fiesta

-¿Cuál fiesta?- la joven de cabello castaño sujetado en cuatro coletas los observa con una angelical sonrisa mientras le entrega a su maestro algo de ropa mientras sostiene un regalo

La fiesta inicio como se había esperado, el lugar de la ceremonia era un claro en el bosque en donde todo el gremio había sido invitado, los regalos estaban apilados en una montaña ubicada en una esquina, todos comían y bebían como si no hubiera un mañana, tanto Riven como Kunita jugaban y se divertían gastándole bromas a Token, hasta que una mujer de cabello rojizo hiso mención del pastel.

El enorme pastel se imponía en el medio del lugar, según la experta en pasteles, cada detalle había sido hecho con mucho cuidado, dándole una alta clasificación que perdió toda seriedad cuando la baba se le caia, con 9 velas decorando el pastel, todos pusieron su atención en Riven, quien se había posicionado en la silla de honor, tomando una bocanada de aire, se dispone a apagar las velas, pero antes de eso

-Antes tienes que pedir un deseo- dijo Kunita evitando que la cumpleañera soplase las velas antes de tiempo

-Pues deseo…- la joven Quimera se quedó pensativa por un instante, a la vista de un público expectante en escuchar su deseo -…Deseo que podamos volver a ver a Will-oniisan de nuevo- el público enmudeció tras escuchar esto, la sonrisa inocente de parte de la dueña del Estado del oso destellaba en todo el lugar antes de que fuese abrazada por el que ahora ocupaba el puesto de líder de los Quimera

-Te lo prometo, te prometemos que haremos todo lo posible para cumplir ese deseo- dijo aguantando las lágrimas antes de separarse y darle a su hermanita una vista panorámica de todo el gremio que la observaba –Mas ahora, que ya no estamos solos, estamos en una gran familia y no podemos dejar a nuestro hermano mayor fuera de ella

El público celebra las palabras del dueño del Estado del lobo, era justamente lo que todo el mundo tenía en mente, hacer que la familia vuelva a unirse como lo era en los tiempos de antaño, antes de que la facción del cinturón de Orión invadiese su hogar en el pacifico bosque de Clover.

En un edificio moderno en medio de un pueblo en ruinas, se encontraba una celda en donde un joven de cabello anaranjado con líneas negras se encontraba en posición crucificada por varias cadenas que sujetaban su abultada masa corporal, tras escuchar unos pasos, abre lentamente sus ojos de color verdoso para ver que al frente suyo, al otro lado de la jaula en la que estaba, un hombre de alborotado cabello dorado y barba a medio afeitar, cuya vestimenta consistía en una bata de laboratorio abierta, una camisa polo color beige y pantalones de seda y zapatos de gala que relucían de tal manera que se podía ver el reflejo; en sus manos, leía unos papeles acerca de un fracaso en una zona en donde consiguieron un nuevo espécimen, tras leer el informe, toma un artefacto parecido a una corona y levantándose de su asiento, dice.

-Ahora, llego el fin de tu rebeldía, joven Quimera

Un fuerte grito salió del edificio, sin duda, el futuro se veía sumamente complicado para esta orgullosa familia asechada por la desgracia, quienes aún vivían con la esperanza de recuperar a su hermano perdido, sin embargo, esto, es una historia para otro momento.

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar si quieren algun otro especial, nosotros con mucho esfuerzo trataremos de subirlo lo mas pronto posible.

Se despiden atentamente, Horus, Seth y Sobex.


	4. Especial de Kara

Capítulo Especial de Kara

La niña que fue abandonada en el infierno

* * *

La nieve y la escarcha cubrían hasta donde la vista se perdía en aquel pacifico bosque, los pasos de una persona quedaban marcados en el suelo y desaparecían cuando la nieve volvía a caer, el visible aliento hacía notar que estuvo caminando durante horas sin detenerse, su rostro, el cual se hallaba quemado por su propia sangre, era la señal inequívoca de que el frio era totalmente inhumano. De pronto, el bulto que llevada en sus manos comienza a moverse y salen unas pequeñas manos, las cuales se posan sobre el rostro de aquel hombre de edad adulta, quien se detiene, revela el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura y le acaricia el rostro de esta con una mirada llena de ternura, luego besa su frente y vuelve a cubrir su piel del frio antes de continuar caminando por el helado bosque.

En una enorme mansión, ubicada a varios kilómetros, varias personas se encontraban removiendo la nieve que se había acumulado en el jardín delantero y enlistaban una carroza increíblemente lujosa, los empleados estaban increíblemente felices de su trabajo e hicieron todo su trabajo a buen ritmo. Más temprano que tarde, el dueño de la mansión salió al exterior, era un hombre en sus 60 años, de elegante aspecto, ojos algo ojerosos debido a la edad y un lujoso bigote tipo Stalin, era escoltado por dos hombres igualmente vestidos de manera elegante, pero no lo suficiente como para opacar a la persona que estaba frente a ellos

-Hace tiempo que no participamos en una de las fiestas de Twin, ¿A qué se debe esto, señor?- pregunta uno de los pajes, de rostro alargado y arreglado cabello oscuro, demostraba que era muy serio en cuanto se refería a la etiqueta

-Joder, Greg, como no lo ves- dijo el otro acompáñate, al contrario que Greg, su aspecto era más desaliñado, cabello totalmente oscuro y barba poblada –Nuestro señor aquí presente también es humano, tiene que salir a entretenerse de vez en cuando… ¿Tal vez?

-Antonio, Greg- de pronto, el anciano les dirige la palabra –Quiero que estén atentos durante la fiesta, como ya sabrán, los años se me vienen encima y necesito de alguien que continúe con mis investigaciones- fue lo que dijo, pero luego saca una carta que se encontraba con el sello de un dragón escupiendo fuego –Además, la invitación sonó convincente, este gremio parece estar interesado en financiar nuestras nuevas investigaciones

-Un dragón escupiendo fuego, jamás escuche de un gremio con un símbolo como ese- dijo Greg poniendo atención al símbolo que estaba impreso en el sobre –Tenga cuidado, podría tratarse de un gremio oscuro

-Es por eso que una conversación es necesaria, desde que los Heartfilia dejaron de financiarnos, hemos tenido problemas para seguir con nuestras investigaciones, si ellos demuestran ser buenas personas, no nos vendría mal su ayuda

Luego de que sus dos escoltas son informadas acerca de los planes de su benefactor, los tres suben a la lujosa carroza y parten con dirección al pueblo, en donde se reunirían con la persona que los había invitado.

Sus pies lentamente comenzaban a arder y la sensibilidad de estos comenzaba a desvanecerse, solo su fuerza de voluntad le permitía continuar caminando, tras divisar un sendero, sintió como la esperanza comenzaba a retornar en su rostro, una tierna risa salió del bulto que sostenía, la pequeña criatura dentro, sonreía mientras nuevamente volvía a tocar el rostro de su protector

-Aah, Kara, como siempre es tu sonrisa la que me obliga a esforzarme aúnmás- dijo el hombre con una voz diminuta producto del frio, sin embargo, la pequeña que sostenía en sus brazos escucho esto, ya que sonríe mientras estira sus manos con fervor –Kara, quiero que mantengas esa sonrisa, tal como mi hermanita decía, tú tienes la habilidad de calmar el corazón de la gente y hacerla avanzar

Tras haber recuperado la sensibilidad de sus piernas, vuelve a caminar, esta vez, siguiendo el sendero con la esperanza de llegar a una ciudad, solo con su fuerza de voluntad, continuo caminando, solo con sus ansias de proteger aquella sonrisa, se esforzaba de manera sobrehumana en continuar su camino, sin embargo, el destino tenía preparado otra cosa para aquel valiente hombre. Producto del abundante frio al sobresfuerzo dado hacia su cuerpo, sufrió un paro cardiaco, cayendo sobre la nieve, mientras su conciencia se desvanecía, sus oídos podían escuchar claramente el llanto de aquella criatura, este le brinda un estímulo que puso en duda la lógica y aun con su corazón detenido, logra acumular la fuerza en sus brazos, la suficiente para ir y cubrir a la criatura

-Sé que en el futuro no recordaras nada de esto, pero Kara, jamás pierdas tu sonrisa- y abrazándola con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, él… finalmente… fallece.

La nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza hasta cubrir el cadáver de aquel hombre, la niña, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, agita sus manos mientras sonríe inocentemente sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio, la risa de la pequeña lentamente fue cambiando por un gemido y al final, comienza a llorar con gran fuerza, generando un gran eco que inunda el bosque.

Tras pasar un buen tiempo en que la niña no paraba de llorar, un carruaje se detiene a un lado, de este, un hombre de edad avanzada sale para ver la situación, inclinándose para ver al hombre que yacía completamente cubierto por la nieve, al no encontrar señales de vida proviniendo de su parte, fija su atención a la pequeña, quien lentamente dejaba de llorar y alzar las manos hacia el anciano que la veía sorprendido

-Greg, Antonio, lleven a esta criatura a la mansión- dijo el anciano dándole una orden a los dos sujetos que se hallaban dentro del carruaje, quienes inmediatamente estaban por dar su objeción –No se preocupen por mí, dudo que algo malo me suceda por ir a una fiesta local

Claramente, ambos sujetos querían objetar, pero optaron por seguir la orden de su empleador y regresan a la mansión, teniendo especial cuidado con la pequeña que llevaban consigo, mientras tanto, el anciano vuelve a subirse al carruaje con el propósito de presentarse en la reunión a la cual había sido invitado.

En su camino de regreso, ambos hombres se movían a una velocidad fácilmente comparable con la de un auto, ambos bajaban la vista unos instantes para ver a la pequeña criatura que su jefe les pidió llevar a su hogar, aunque esto no les sorprendió dada la amabilidad de este, cuando estaban a unos pocos pasos, comienzan a disminuir la marcha y tras un leve suspiro, el hombre de barba poblada habla

-Me pregunto cómo llamaremos a este mocoso

-Kara- dijo el hombre de rostro alargado con mirada estoica

-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

-Está en esta nota- dijo mostrando una carta que estaba entre las sabanas –La encontré para saber si es niña niño, por cierto, es una señorita

-A veces das algo de miedo- dijo Antonio mientras tomaba la carta –Veamos, "Esta niña es Kara, por el momento estamos en serios problemas y no podemos mantenerla, por favor, cuídenla hasta que el asunto este arreglado"- tras leer la carta, observa el rostro de la niña, quien dormía plácidamente mientras era cargada –Está firmada a través de un tal Undead, tal vez sea su apellido, aunque suena un poco escalofriante

-"Soberana de no muertos"- interpreta Greg mientras le da un breve vistazo a la criatura que sostenía en sus brazos –Ya se me hace una idea acerca de la magia que le enseñaría el Sr Peterson cuando escuche ese nombre

-Vamos, eso es obvio- luego de eso, Antonio levanta la vista, su sonrisa denotaba que tenía un plan en mente –Lo decidí, voy a entrenar a esta señorita

-Es bastante raro que te intereses en alguien, pero no voy a objetar, solamente hay que esperar a que el Sr Peterson llegue.

La espera duro un buen tiempo, en donde, con ayuda de los empleados de la mansión, lograron improvisar una cuna para la pequeña y justo en el momento en que la beba se quedó dormida, se podían escuchar los cascos del carruaje anunciando la llegada del dueño de casa, por lo cual salieron inmediatamente del edificio a darle la bienvenida, pero este pasa de ellos para ir directamente a su oficina bajo la orden de que nadie lo molestase hasta nuevo aviso, acto que preocupo a Greg y Antonio, pero se mantienen leales a su voluntad y se quedan a hacer guardia en la puerta.

-Greg, Antonio, pueden pasar adelante- después de unas horas, la voz del Sr Peterson suena desde el otro lado de la puerta, ya había deducido que los dos esperarían afuera de la puerta –Tengo algo que conversar con ustedes

Ambos se observan antes de entrar al interior de la oficina, en donde el anciano los esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, al ver a los dos hombres entrar a la sala, les envía una señal para que ocupasen los asientos que estaban disponibles, una vez que todos los presentes se hallaban sentados, el Sr Peterson se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar

-Después de pensarlo por un buen tiempo he decidido aceptar a este nuevo patrocinador- dijo el anciano mientras cruzaba los dedos en frente mientras observaba a los dos hombres

-Eso es bueno, así podrá continuar con sus investigaciones, Sr Peterson- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa

-¿De quién se trata?- pregunta Greg, al notar la expresión seria en el rostro de su jefe

-Se hacen llamar Middhogg, es una organización pequeña con varios contactos en el bajo mundo, además de contar con el apoyo del hombre más inteligente del mundo, Trent Tesla y de los Vianatalle

-¿Se refiere a el grupo mafioso que tiene el control de una gran parte del sudeste de Fiore?- pregunta Antonio bastante sorprendido

-Así es, además de que me entregaron un par de archivos que quieren que investiguen y me ofreció un poder nunca antes visto para mí y mis subordinados- dijo mientras sonreía, luego de observar el rostro sorprendido de los dos da un fuerte suspiro –La pregunta es, ¿Me apoyan?

-No es necesario que escuche nuestra respuesta- dijo Greg mientras observa a Antonio, quien asiente en respuesta –Nosotros lo seguiremos a donde quiera que usted vaya

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo mientras sacaba un par de archivos de la carpeta que traía consigo –Preparen los edificios necesarios, comenzaremos una vez que todo esté listo

-¿Qué hacemos con Kara, la niña que encontramos en el camino?

-Así que su nombre es Kara- dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba de su asiento –Ya sabremos que hacer durante la marcha, aún es muy joven, por lo que no nos sería muy útil, quiero que se encarguen de observar su evolución

-Como usted lo ordene, Sr Peterson, no lo decepcionaremos

-Bien, a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar en este lugar en pos del futuro de la magia

Desde ese momento, la mansión del Sr Peterson cierra sus puertas al público, nadie ajeno a la mansión supo el motivo por lo que esto ocurrió, solo que de un momento a otro, comenzó a adoptar niños que habían perdido a sus padres por diversos motivos, la gente lo tomo como un acto de buena fe y dejaron de inmiscuirse en los asuntos respecto al cierre de la mansión y volvieron a sus vidas, la ignorancia era bella, a pesar de ver aquel exterior, las cosas eran un poco distintas en el interior de la mansión.

Los rumores de que recibían educación y comida eran ciertos, pero nadie investigo más que eso, ya que también estaban bajo constantes visitas al quirófano, el objetivo era la investigación de un extraño órgano que permitía la capacidad de aprender y utilizar cualquier magia, tanto antigua como nueva, a veces terminaban en mejoras de las ya sabidas y a veces terminaban en un rotundo fracaso.

Obviamente, Kara no fue exenta de esto, ya con los cinco años cumplidos, fue intervenida en una de las tantas cirugías en las que se trabajaban en la mansión, desde ese momento, aprendió a usar una magia que le permitía ver fantasmas, pero las operaciones no terminaron en ese momento, y después de pasar varias veces por el quirófano, su magia fue mejorando cada vez más hasta llegar al momento de invocar a los muertos.

Varias veces pudo haber perdido la cordura después de todo lo que podía ver y hacer, el color de sus ojos cambio de un notable azul eléctrico a unos rojos como el rubí, si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de una mano amiga, su mente pudo haber sido mancillada por las espantosas visiones que tenía.

-Rei, Sally, vayamos a jugar al bosque- una joven niña de 8 años de edad llamaba a dos niñas de su misma edad que la observan sonrientes –Hoy no tenemos tarea o entrenamiento, así que está bien que salgamos a jugar

-Bueno, es cierto, supongo que podemos jugar a algo- dijo una niña con el pelo rosa, largo hasta las caderas y adornado por unas flores, sus ojos eran violáceos y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas -¿Qué dices Rei, entras?- le pregunta a la otra chica, era un poco más alta que sus dos amigas y su cabello negro le cubría uno de sus castaños ojos

-No sé si deberíamos ir, ¿Qué pasa si el señor Antonio o el señor Greg nos encuentran?- dijo ella con gran timidez

-Nah, no te preocupes, ahora mismo están con el señor Foster y la Señorita Krea en algún lugar, así que tardaran en lo que sea que están haciendo- dijo Kara mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga y la arrastraba consigo

-Vamos, no todos los días tenemos la tarde libre al mismo tiempo- dijo la niña de cabello rosa empujándola desde atrás –Mientras no nos alejemos demasiado de la mansión no habrá ningún problema, ya nos lo dijeron

-P-pero… ¿Y si…?

-Ya deja de ponerle vueltas a todo Rei- dijo Kara con una sonrisa, terminando por convencer a la chica

Las tres niñas entraron al bosque, gracias a las labores de campo, conocían bastante la vegetación que allí crecía, después de jugar al "las traes" por un buen rato, las tres escalan un árbol enorme, gracias a sus perfeccionadas habilidades producto de las cirugías a las que habían sido sometidas, no tuvieron muchos problemas en llegar cerca de la copa y sentarse en una rama lo suficientemente ancha para soportar el peso de las tres.

Podían ver los montes gemelos a ambos lados de la mansión y el pueblo de Twin al horizonte, ninguna de las tres había visitado el pueblo en los 8 años que tenían de vida, por lo que no podían imaginar ninguna ciudad más grande que aquel modesto pueblo que tenían en frente, las tres amigas compartían un sueño y era salir al exterior, mientras veían ese sueño lejano, lentamente el cielo fue cambiando a naranja, las tres bajan del árbol y vuelven a la mansión, en donde un hombre de barba poblada las esperaba con los brazos cruzados y rostro molesto.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?- dijo el mientras las tres chicas miraban al suelo algo temerosas, después de un gran silencio, el hombre da un suspiro –Esta bien, vuelvan a sus habitaciones, recuerden que mañana tienen una operación bastante importante en el quinto sótano, así que descansen correctamente- dicho esto, el hombre camina con dirección al cementerio ubicado en las cercanías

Las tres niñas se despiden de Antonio y parten hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, ya estaban acostumbradas a los exámenes y operaciones en las que eran sometidas, las tres habían llegado cuando aún eran inconscientes, por lo que para ellas era lo que considerarían normal todos los crímenes cometidos en ese lugar. Las tres se cambiaron sus ropas y las tres caminaron a sus respectivas camas, despidiéndose con una sonrisa, la última verdadera que se vería en el rostro de las tres.

Ante un increíblemente enorme charco de sangre, una niña de cabello bicolor y ojos rojos y totalmente sorprendidos veía dos cuerpos que aun yacían en sus respectivas camillas, ella intento acercárseles, pero los gruesos brazos de un adulto evitaron que se acercase a escena, lagrimas caían desbordándose mientras que cubrían los rostros de sus amigas con una manta. Al parecer, hubo un contratiempo en la operación y los cuerpos de la mayoría de los niños que recibieron la cirugía rechazaron las nuevas células que se les estaban implantando, de los 5 sobrevivientes, solamente Kara estaba en las mejores condiciones, rastros de sangre bajo su nariz y uno de sus ojos con un ligero caso de conjuntivitis.

Tras enterarse de la noticia, el Sr Peterson no muestra ninguna preocupación hacia los niños que habían fallecidos en pos de su investigación, por lo que ordena sutilmente que los entierren en el cementerio que se hallaba a un costado de la mansión antes de que los cadáveres se descompongan mientras tachaba un total de 20 expedientes, la misma cantidad de fallecidos esa fatídica tarde.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron diferentes en la mansión, de los 5 sobrevivientes, solo dos lograron sobrevivir, sin embargo, la increíble merma de infantes fue de inmediato suprimida con la llegada de otro lote de huérfanos y la llegada de otro adulto que se encargaría de la educación de gran parte de los niños.

Como una niña completamente insociable, Kara se fue convirtiendo de la niña traviesa y aventurera a una niña que no soportaba la idea de convivir con más personas, sumergiéndose en los libros, al principio para hallar la manera de traer a sus amigas de vuelta sin hacer ningún sacrificio, pero el único que encontró pedía el de 100 almas que hayan muerto en desesperación, luego, comenzó a leer como un hobby y cada tarde, iba al cementerio a leerle algo a la tumba de sus preciadas amigas, esto termino convirtiéndose en una rutina en la mansión, no importaba si llovía o relampagueaba, Kara siempre iba y les leía algo.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos años y cuando Kara ya tenía 10 años cumplidos, mientras se disponía a leerles a sus amigas un libro que había encontrado, una mano se posa en su hombro, tomándola por sorpresa, la persona responsable era una mujer de gran belleza, cabello gris adornado con flores silvestres y un vestido de una pieza blanco que daba a relucir su curvilínea figura con un lazo celeste. Ella la observaba con una sonrisa, observando cada detalle en el rostro de Kara, quien no sonreía y mostraba un rostro apático listo para pelear.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto ella mientras veía el libro y luego de ello las tumbas que había detrás de la niña

-Nada que a usted le interese- dijo la chica de cabello bicolor con rostro apático y desconfiado mientras se preparaba para pelear si era necesario

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo la mujer sin inmutarse con la actitud hostil de Kara, esto hiso que la niña se enojase un poco –Niña, cuando un nigromante guarda un profundo respeto hacia los muertos es cundo adquiere su verdadero potencial

-¿Qué quieres de…?- Kara se detuvo a pensarlo un momento -¿Cómo sabe que mi magia es…?

-Tu no perteneces aquí- las primeras palabras frías de aquella mujer, que hicieron que Kara abriese los ojos con sorpresa y diese unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo entre las tumbas de sus amigas –Ellas no quieren verte en ese estado- dijo levantando levemente la vista, acción que Kara imita para visualizar a dos niñas, una de cabello corto y rosa y la otra, un poco más alta y cabello oscuro y largo, quienes observaban a la nigromante con rostro preocupado

-Rei… Sally…- dijo la niña de cabello bicolor al ver a sus dos amigas –Lo… lo siento mucho, quise ir con ustedes hace mucho, pero no tuve las agallas, perdónenme…- dijo Kara entre sollozos, recibiendo un duro golpe de parte de la mujer

-Estoy segura que eso no es lo que deberías decirles- dijo la mujer de cabello gris con rostro serio –Si quieres cortarte el cuello y estar con ellas no te detendré- dijo mostrándole un cuchillo, al cual Kara acerca lentamente la mano –Sin embargo, eso no las haría feliz y lo sabes- cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar aquel cuchillo, la temblorosa mano de Kara se detiene súbitamente –Ya te lo dije, un nigromante saca su verdadero potencial cuando sebe lo que es el respeto a la muerte- luego de eso, la mujer retira el cuchillo y comienza a caminar hacia un enorme mausoleo decorado con la estatua de un ángel alzando una corona de laureles

-¿Quién eres?- ante la pregunta de Kara, la mujer se de vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa dulce

-No puedo decirte mi nombre ya que está prohibido- dijo ella dejando algo confundida a la niña de 10 años –Pero recuerda, hay dos tipos de nigromantes, los que utilizan a los muertos como marionetas y los que les guardan respeto y les permiten sonreír aun cuando no están entre nosotros, dime, ¿En cuál te convertirás, Kara Undead?

Tras esto, la mujer se marcha, dejando a una Kara totalmente confundida, luego observa a sus amigas, quienes la observaban sobre sus tumbas, una sonrisa, la primera sincera después de dos años de ausencia, se dibuja en su rostro mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su vestido, observa a ambas apariciones y recita un juramento, un juramento que dibuja una sonrisa en ellas y desparecen en una bola de fuego, con ambas manos en su pecho y sin arrepentimientos, Kara gira la vista hacia la mansión, con rostro serio, había tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida, escaparía esa misma noche de la mansión.

Inmediatamente al llegar a su habitación, ordena una andrajosa mochila con algunas ropas y alimentos, incluyendo un par de libros, espero a que todo el mundo se durmiese y de esta manera dio comienzo a su fuga, ya conocía el patrón en la vigilancia, solo tenía una oportunidad y esa era cuando cambiaban de guardia a medianoche, por lo que oculta tras una escultura, espero pacientemente hasta que diere inicio el cambio. Ante ella, se encontraba un hombre de barba poblada y cabello totalmente oscuro, quien se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados esperando el relevo, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era una lámpara de mano y las sombras que creaba le daban a Kara un mejor escondite. De improviso se levanta para marcharse, tras prestar atención, Kara se enteró del motivo, un segundo par de pasos se dirigían hacia el lugar para tomar el relevo, llegando el momento de la verdad.

Kara debía moverse sigilosamente en ese breve lapso, sabía perfectamente que no tendría ninguna otra chance de escapar, sin embargo, por culpa de los nervios, tropieza con la alfombra, cayendo directamente sobre su rostro, esto le corto el tiempo ya que inmediatamente fue iluminada por una lámpara, dando por finalizado su intento de fuga

-¿Kara, que estás haciendo a estas…?- un hombre de contextura delgada pero fornida le hablo, tenía un cabello castaño claro y corto, ojos azules y rostro bien definido, decirle que era un ikemen no era desacertado, su pregunta termino a la mitad al ver la mochila que llevaba la pequeña –Así que planeas escapar, ¿Verdad?- ante esto, a Kara no le queda otra más que asentir con la cabeza a la espera de un regaño, pero en vez de eso, recibe una abrazo de parte de aquel hombre –Sé que no nos comunicamos desde que llegue a esta mansión, pero me alegra que hayas sido mi estudiante

-Señor Settler- dijo Kara a modo de reacción cuando el separa el abrazo

-Tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo el entregándole un paquete, al parecer ya sabía que Kara se daría a la fuga esa misma noche –Lleva esto a la dirección impresa, conozco muy bien a ese sujeto, estoy seguro que te permitirá asentarte por un tiempo, solo dile que vas de parte de Craig Settler, ¿Entendido?- Kara asiente antes de recibir otro abrazo –Por el momento, no cuentes lo que ocurre en este lugar, eso podría poner en riesgo a los niños, ya encontrare la manera de salvarlos, ahora vete- dándole un empujón a la pequeña, ve como su figura desparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, la única esperanza en ese infierno se marchaba de la mansión, luego da un fuerte suspiro mientras escuchaba unos pasos por detrás de el –Supongo que no podrá cumplir con mi parte- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una llave con una joya anaranjada incrustada –Tal vez nuestro último combate, Júpiter, estoy seguro que encontraras a un mejor dueño que yo

En las afueras de la mansión, una niña corría con todas sus fuerzas, el horizonte se alzaba en frente de ella a la vez que un prometedor futuro, no miro hacia atrás, ya que tenia el temor de que su pasado en aquel inmueble la atraparía, habia jurado volver, así que hacerlo ya no era necesario, mientras que la mansión desaparecia a su espalda, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su futuro, es una historia para otro momento.

Fin.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, no olviden dejar un comentario con sus criticas y sugerencias, las cuales serán atendidas con gusto, también pueden dejar alguna sugerencia acerca de quien tratar un nuevo capítulo especial.


	5. Especial de Wendy

Especial de Wendy: Crónica de una huida

* * *

Todo comenzó con una simple cicatriz con la forma de una luna en la frente, todo el mundo lo tomo como algo insignificante y le restaron importancia. Por su peculiar forma, no le disminuía su encanto y debido a que no era tan grande, fácilmente podía ser ocultada por el flequillo, por lo que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido para la vista de las personas, incluso habían personas en el gremio que no tenían ningún conocimiento acerca de la cicatriz, así que podría seguir viviendo normalmente, pero ese hecho cayó en un tal vez, ya que sus continuos dolores de cabeza causaban preocupación entre los presentes.

Unos de estos regulares dolores de cabeza se desarrollaron mientras veía el tablón de misiones, cerrando uno de sus ojos mientras llevaba la mano hacia su cabeza, a su lado, una chica de cabello blanco con orejas de gato la observa con algo de preocupación, ya habían pasado una semana desde que su amiga había peleado contra aquellos magos de Ice Crown, en donde habían comenzado los dolores en la Dragon Slayer, sin embargo, eso no era lo que la preocupaba.

Desde hacía un tiempo, había visto algunos fragmentos de un futuro con el cielo teñido de rojo y sobre una colina, una chica reía con fuerza de manera demencial, a pesar de solo vislumbrar su rostro por una centésima de segundo, reconoció el rostro de su amiga en él, aunque su cabello tenía unos extraños tintes oscuros.

-Wendy, es en serio, aun creo que debemos guardar reposo, aun estas convaleciente de la última batalla- dijo la albina con orejas de gato preocupada

-No te preocupes, solo son dolores pasajeros- dijo la chica de cabello azul con una radiante sonrisa –Además, no es como si fuésemos a hacer una misión difícil- dijo devolviendo la vista al tablón -¿Qué tal esta?, no es difícil, solo ayudar a cuidar a una anciana, además de que es en esta misma ciudad ¿Qué dices?

 ** _Es perfecta_**

-Sabía que aceptarías- dijo la peli-azul alegrándose

-¿Eh?, pero yo todavía yo he aceptado

-¿Segura?, me pareció haberte escuchado- dijo Wendy algo confundida mientras se rascaba la nuca -(Que extraño, estoy segura que escuche que acepto, supongo que es por la ansiedad de hacer una misión que escuche cosas)

Después de suspirar, Charle termina por aceptar la misión y ambas van a confirmarla con Mirajane, como ya era tarde, tuvieron que volver a Fairy Hills e iniciar la misión al día siguiente.

Tras darse un relajante baño, inmediatamente se pone su pijama para ir a dormir, con Charle haciendo lo mismo y en el momento en que ambas alcanzaron el sueño profundo, dentro del subconsciente de la Dragon Slayer, la silueta de una chica con un cuerpo idéntico al de la Dragon Slayer, después de un rato, alza los brazos mientras observa sus manos, pálidas como porcelana fina y piel suave, al ver que poseía el control de sus articulaciones, no duda en levantarse, dando a la luz su cabello azulado, el cual lentamente iba oscureciendo hasta tener algunos mechones totalmente oscura.

Tras levantarse, comienza a caminar para poder correr y comenzar a dar saltos de alegría, sin embargo, se detiene de improviso antes de observar el cielo, el cual lentamente iba oscureciendo hasta que todo estuviese en completamente en oscuridad, dirige la vista hacia sus manos, las cuales lentamente comenzaban a difuminarse, causando que su rostro comience a entristecerse

 ** _Ya recuerdo… No soy deseada, nunca lo fui_**

Susurra mientras cae al suelo a llorar, sin embargo, se rehúsa a dejar salir una sola lágrima y golpea el suelo de tal manera que comienza a sangrar de sus puños

 ** _La obligare a aceptarme, jijiji_**

A la mañana siguiente, Wendy amanece con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a esto, por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia, sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido por la gata, quien la miraba un tanto molesta por la actitud de su amiga con respecto a aquel hecho, pero opto por callar y no retrasar la misión que tenían ese día.

La misión transcurrió según lo esperado, sin embargo, los dolores de cabeza esta vez fueron más recurrentes en la Dragon Slayer, quien logra ocultarlo perfectamente de la mirada preocupada de su amiga, al principio le restó importancia, pero cuando estaba barriendo las hojas con su magia, nota como unas pequeñas ráfagas salían en un color diferente, esto la hace preocuparse antes de comprobar su estado.

Con un pequeño tornado en la palma de su mano, nota como una parte de su viento era de un color más oscuro, casi llegando a negro, esto la extraño antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz que ocultaba bajo su flequillo, dolor que desaparece de la misma manera en la que llego. Confundida, se acerca hacia un árbol antes de reunir el suficiente aire alrededor de sus manos.

-Tenryu no Yokugeki- dijo arrojando el viento reunido contra el árbol, notando inmediatamente los vientos oscuros, los cuales cortaron la corteza del árbol con más efectividad que sus vientos normales

Sorprendida, fija su vista en sus manos, no tenía ninguna información acerca de ese nuevo poder, sin duda se sentía feliz de que se estaba haciendo mucho más fuerte, por lo que siguió probando aquellos vientos oscuros por un momento, aun no podía sacarlos de manera separada de sus vientos normales, además había algo en esos vientos que le atemorizaba, pero por otro lado se sentía mucho más poderosa y con más confiada, un dilema que le fue indiferente cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invade y deja lo que estaba haciendo

-A lo mejor aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlo- dijo mientras masajeaba sus sienes y miraba los estragos causados en el árbol que uso –Creo que lo esconderé de los demás hasta controlarlo perfectamente

 ** _Es la decisión correcta_**

De pronto escucha un susurro desde detrás de ella, pero al no encontrar a nadie, decide ignorarlo y continuar barriendo las hojas una vez que se siente recuperada

-Supongo que mi imaginación está en su mejor momento- dijo ella antes de reírse de sí misma mientras apilaba las hojas en un montón, luego observa hacia todos lados antes de recostarse sobre las hojas y alzar sus brazos con una actitud infantil –Mmh, que bien se siente

-Wendy, ya tienes 15 años, deberías dejar de comportarte como una niña- dijo de pronto Charle, quien cargaba una caja con cerillas mientras le daba una mirada de desaprobación a su amiga, esta no dijo nada, solo se quedó estática mientras comenzaba a enrojecer y terminar corriendo hacia el interior algo apenada.

 ** _Jijijuh, que chica más interesante, tal vez ella… no, solo será igual que siempre, esta es la única solución_**

Dijo una voz mientras se esforzaba por mantener una forma constante, se encontraba en el subconsciente observando todo lo que su receptora hacía.

Para finalizar la tarde, ambas chicas se despiden de la persona responsable de enviar la solicitud, quien resulto ser la nieta de la anciana a cuidar mientras ella atendía unos asuntos de suma importancia. Después de recibir la recompensa acordada, ambas se dirigen al gremio a dar el reporte mientras conversaban en que ocuparían el dinero, sin embargo, en los pensamientos de la de cabello azulado solo se preocupaba acerca de los extraños eventos que le estaban sucediendo.

Paso un tiempo y junto con Gray, Kunita, Lucy, Ecco, Happy y Charle, más la compañía de Natsu, partieron hacia el pueblo de Clover por una misión acerca de resolver el misterio de una extraña estatua que apareció en medio del bosque y que provocaba que las bestias salvajes irrumpiesen en el pueblo.

Para ese entonces, los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más frecuentes y duraderos en la peli-azul, el cual es notado por la gran mayoría del gremio, pero esta les mentía bajo la excusa que se encontraba creciendo y su cerebro se estaba expandiendo, lo cual pese a ser mentira, fue tomado como la verdad por la gran mayoría de esta mayoría.

Tras la presentación de los hermanos Quimera, inmediatamente los magos de Fairy Tail en compañía de Natsu van hacia la posada antes de ir a con el cliente; inmediatamente tras ingresar a su habitación, a la Dragon Slayer no se le ocurre otra cosa que abalanzarse sobre la cómoda cama, habían caminado por cerca de dos horas para llegar al pueblo, así que sus pies pedían a gritos un descanso antes de caer dormida, sus compañeros prefirieron no despertarla e ir ellos a con el cliente.

Durante su sueño, Wendy camino por un pasillo decorado por cuadros felices, camino hasta el fondo en donde encontró una sala con paredes de roca y una mesa con varias sillas en el centro, al no ver a nadie y por temor a que se enfadasen si irrumpía, cierra la puerta y abandona el lugar para enfocarse en observar con más atención los cuadros, sin percatarse que era observada por una difusa sombra, la cual logra materializar una mano para tocar el hombro de la peli-azul, pero cuando estaba por tocarla, un fuerte ruido despierta a la maga de Fairy Tail, quien regresa a la realidad.

Al despertar, se dio cuenta que ya era temprano en la mañana, por lo que baja a con sus compañeros, quienes estaban sembrando alboroto en el comedor por culpa de una patata, ignorando este hecho por encontrarlo sumamente normal, se sienta en una mesa algo apartada del conflicto en donde Lucy y Ecco se encontraban platicando, ella se acerca cuando nuevamente es golpeada por un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, tenía una taza con un extraño y aromático te, cortesía de la anciana a cargo de la posada

-Esto calmara un poco los dolores de cabeza y todo mal que te aceche- dijo la anciana, quien ya comenzó a marcharse –Está hecha con las flores Lux que hay en este bosque

-Gracias, pero ¿Cómo…?

-Una luz solo genera más sombras, pero dos luces pueden acabarla, esto la deja algo confundida, mientras comenzaba a darle breves sorbos para notar la dulzura de aquel te

Mientras que en su interior, una fuerte luz golpea con fuerza una silueta que estaba, quien cae de rodillas al suelo mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, sin embargo, también se sentía más fuerte, fuerza que produce que su cuerpo comience a desvanecerse lentamente, aplicando un poco de concentración, logra controlar esto y lograr materializar perfectamente la mano, hacer esto agoto toda su energía, siendo invadida por un fuerte sueño.

 ** _No está mal, pero no me gusta… AAAAJUM… supongo que dormiré por un buen rato, ya veré que hacer más tarde ahora que estoy tan cerca_**

Sintiéndose más renovada, la energía vuelve al cuerpo de Wendy, quien tras terminar su desayuno, junto a los demás se dirigen hacia el bosque para dar por comenzaba la misión, en un principio querían seguir el consejo del alcalde e ir con la familia Quimera, pero estaba el problema de que no sabían cómo contactarlos, por lo que ingresaron en grupos de dos al bosque para buscar alguna pista.

Mientras caminaba y conversaba amenamente junto a Charle, ambas se topan con una chica de largo y esponjoso cabello oscuro y unos enormes anteojos que cubrían sus ojos marrones, quien cae de cara directamente frente a las magas de Fairy Tail, ambas amigas se observan antes de prestarle ayuda

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Wendy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Creo que sí, me tropecé cuando iba a saltar ese arbusto- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y después de limpiar el polvo de su ropa, recoge una bolsa que estaba a unos metros de ella

-Pero si fácilmente podías rodearlo- dijo Charle desplegando sus alas y observando de forma arisca a la chica

-Es que no suelo pensar demasiado en las cosas- dijo ella a modo de escusa con una mano en la nuca –Mi nombre es Chloe

-Yo soy Wendy y ella es Charle- se presenta la Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa mientras que la gata desvía la mirada con desprecio –Charle, se un poco más cortes

-¿Por cierto, que haces en este bosque tan peligroso, niña?- pregunta Chloe mientras se arreglaba los lentes con una sonrisa

-Estoy buscando una estatua con la forma de un árbol- dijo Wendy yendo al punto, esto vuelve un poco seria la mirada de Chloe por un breve momento antes de poner una cara pensativa

-Deberías ir a ver a la familia que vive a unos cuantos metros de aquí, de seguro ellos podrán ayudarte- dijo Chloe con la intención de irse

-Gracias- dijo Wendy antes de ir a la dirección señalada mientras que Charle le dedica una mirada a la peli-negra antes de planear para acercársele a su compañera y amiga, mientras que Chloe observa la dirección por la que se marcharon antes de sonreír y seguir con su camino

-¿No crees que fuiste algo grosera, Charle?- dijo Wendy cuando se habían alejado de la chica de anteojos

-Algo me trae mala espina de ella- dijo Charle sin cambiar su mirada estoica

-Últimamente todo te da mala espina, porque no mejor admites que tienes paranoia, gatita,

-¿Wendy?

-¿Yo dije eso o lo pensé?- dijo tapándose la boca algo confundida –Como sea, creo la cabaña no debe de estar muy lejos- dicho esto, la Dragon Slayer aumenta el paso, sin fijarse en una raíz suelta que la hace tropezarse y caer de cara al suelo

-Gaah, justo cuando pensé que habías madurado- dijo la gata llevando la mano a la frente antes de enviarle una mirada de preocupación antes de ayudarla a levantarse, más que nada que recibir la ayuda de los Quimera sonaba como una buena idea

Continuaron caminando y sin darse cuenta, lea noche les cae encima, obligándolas a tomar un descanso debido a que no tenían nada para iluminar el camino, cuando de pronto, sienten la presencia de varias bestias salvajes en los alrededores, no hubo sorpresa debido a que ya habían sido alertadas por el alcalde. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Charle toma a Wendy e intenta llevársela volando, cuando ambas escuchan un fuerte aullido seguido a un rugido, cosa que las confundió, sin embargo, son tomadas por sorpresa por alguien que las golpea en la nuca y las deja inconscientes.

Al despertar, se encontraron dentro de un calabozo, en donde se quedan hasta que el patriarca de la familia Quimera las lleva hacia la estatua en forma de árbol, la cual causa una extraña sensación dentro del cuerpo de Wendy, es cuando la presencia en su interior despierta, tomando por primera vez posesión de su cuerpo.

En el interior, Wendy veía todo como si estuviese siendo proyectado, no podía controlar ninguna parte de su cuerpo y tenía una extraña sensación de desvanecerse, por lo que instintivamente busco una manera de salir de esa extraña sala en la cual estaba encerrada. Cuando estaba por perder toda esperanza, ve un pequeño haz de luz y luego es invadida por la sensación de algo quebrándose, cuando volvió en sí, estaba de vuelta en el pueblo con algunas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, a un lado de la cama yacía Charle durmiendo.

 ** _Aún no he terminado_**

De pronto sintió otra presencia al otro lado suyo, pero tras girarse y no ver a nadie, una sensación de ansiedad comienza a invadirla para luego dar un salto y caerse de la cama cuando alguien llama a la puerta, resultando ser Ecco, quien había presenciado su extraña transformación cuando estaban peleando alrededor de la estatua con forma de árbol

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta la albina tras ayudar a la Dragon Slayer a volver a la cama, Charle había salido de la habitación en busca del té de hierbas que la dueña de la posada le había preparado anteriormente

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunta Wendy ya de vuelta en la cama, en eso, Ecco le cuenta con todo detalle lo sucedido en su pelea contra Patrick –Ya veo- dijo la Dragon Slayer algo confundida, sin embargo, cuando quiso ahondar más en sus recuerdos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llega de golpe antes de ser abrazada por Ecco

-Déjalo a su debido tiempo, lo importante es que no debes sucumbir de nuevo ante ese poder- dijo ella como si ya tuviese algo de experiencia en ese tipo de cosas –Nunca bajes la guardia

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?- quiso preguntar, pero al ver como caían lagrimas del rostro de la maga de invocaciones, comenzó a abstenerse de hacerlo

-Una vez, antes de llegar al gremio…- comenzó a relatar Ecco, en dicha historia había conocido a alguien que padecía los mismos síntomas que Wendy estaba padeciendo, en la historia, este termina sucumbiendo ante esta extraña presencia y lentamente la cordura comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, llegando al punto en que fue encerrado en un manicomio, el cual desapareció sin dejar rastro –Es por eso, no bajes la guardia y no sucumbas ante esa cosa, nada bueno sale de usar ese poder.

Tras esta conversación paso el tiempo, los hermanos Quimera se unieron al gremio para encontrar a su hermano perdido y el gremio se encontraba preparando para una nueva participación en los juegos mágicos, en su búsqueda de mantener la corona, en ello, Wendy fue escogida para participar como parte del equipo 1, sin embargo, en desde el primer día de la competencia, las cosas no se dieron como se esperaba, lentamente sentía como perdía el control de sus acciones hasta que, en medio de su combate individual contra Kagura, nuevamente pierde el control de su cuerpo y desata todo su poder, tras esto, todo el gremio se enteró de su condición y comenzaron a verla aún más preocupados, provocando que la Dragon Slayer se sintiese algo incomoda por este trato, además, estaba el hecho de que nadie sabía cuál era la enfermedad que Wendy padecía, ni siquiera Porlyuska podía ayudarla en este caso, paso el tiempo y ya se sentía algo paranoica con las extrañas voces que aparecían sin aviso, pero todo cambio el día en que acepto tomar una misión hacia el pueblo de Twin, lugar en donde por fin la conoció en persona, Dark Wendy.

Las cosas, nunca comenzaron a ser iguales tras este evento, hasta que finalmente, para evitar la presión de preocupar aún más a sus seres queridos, tomo la única opción que su contraparte le había dado, abandonar el gremio.

¿Fin?

Especial dedicado a Fiamuchina quien nos pidio un especial que se centrase en Wendy y su interaccion con el virus O.S.C.U.R.I.D.A.D.

Se perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con estas fechas pero en aspectos de navidad, no se nos ocurre como hacer especiales, en fin, desde aqui, os deseamos felices fiestas, que se os cumplan sus deseos y que no haya amargura en sus hogares.

Ps: Lo que ustedes leyeron es algo que podría considerarse un milagro de navidad, ya que nuestro escritor, Horus, solo se dedico a procrastinar durante todo el mes y en solo una noche escribió todo el especial, ahora esta durmiendo mientras abraza la camiseta de su club favorito que le regalaron esta navidad, ahora que lo pienso, recibe mas regalos en estas fiestas que en su propio cumpleaños.

Se despiden atentamente, Horus Seth y Sobex


	6. Especial de Sal

Este especial es algo corto, sin embargo, significo su esfuerzo en hacerla, espero sea de vuestro agrado y nos vemos este viernes con un nuevo capítulo de la historia original.

Sin mas Preámbulos, el especial.

* * *

 **Especial de Sal: Un día normal en el gremio**

* * *

Apenas con un año de nacido, las cosas en el gremio eran sumamente para un infante de cabello rojizo y ojos café, aun había mucho por conocer, pero gran parte de ello se encontraba fuera de sus manos, así que solo se relajaría y si para cuando tuviese hambre, solamente lloraría un poco y su madre llegaría rompiendo la pared y se encargaría de él, no sin antes golpear a todo el mundo que estuviese a tan solo un par de metros de distancia de la cuna hasta dejarlos moribundos en el suelo.

En fin, por el momento, las preocupaciones no eran algo con lo que necesitaba lidiar, así que solamente se sentaba en su cuna y observaba los alrededores mientras su madre se encontraba cerca golpeando a unos cuantos magos que se encontraban discutiendo algún tema que ni le interesaba, apenas mostraba empatía por las víctimas, pero el orgullo que le representaba su madre era una sensación que le agradaba en gran medida.

En tas palabras, Sal no era un niño de apenas un año normal, no lloraba cuando se asustaba, debido a que su madre despedazaría a aquel que lo intentase, no permitía que nadie lo cargase, esto porque su madre por accidente lo dejo caer al suelo, desde ahí, no permite que nadie lo cargue a menos que no haya otra opción, tampoco se molestaba en hacer berrinches, ya que siempre conseguía lo que quería si lo pedía, aun n sabia el porqué, pero por las palabras que le dedicaban era por algo de la lindura que emanaba.

Este era el día a día de Sal, quien con apenas un año de edad, ya tenia a casi todo el gremio mas poderoso de Fiore a sus pies y nadie podía evitarlo, bueno, tal vez sea una afirmación algo exagerada, pero no iba a indagar demasiado en ello, no hacia falta y solo le seria un desperdicio.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, no olviden dejar un comentario con sus criticas y sugerencias o dejar una sugerencia acerca del próximo especial.

Se despiden atentamente, Horus, Seth y Sobex.


End file.
